Silhouette of a Dream
by iejabynks
Summary: When one is given a chance to rewrite the life he had lived how would he do it. The second and final sequel to Andrianne
1. Author's Note

Author's Note:

I am yet again attempting to publish an unpolished version and uncompleted version of my story… I am looking for a change in my life. I want an honest opinion from readers about my piece, unread by beta and unpolished by a native speaker.

This story is yet again an uncompleted piece and still is under progress of writing. At this point I have only done two and a half chapters. I don't know how many chapters it will take to finish this story and I don't know when and where I will update my story.

One thing I am certain is that my aim is to make the readers feel that every chapter has a story of its own and life of its own. I hope that my attempt this time would fulfill that.

Thank you in advance for reading and please review.


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Dusk was looming, the red sun painted the gloomy lawn, sad. As sad as Chris was feeling. This time, every year, he dreamt of his death and the death of his little sisters. The death that goes on in his mind over and over again like a looping film on the big silver screen. He could still remember the feeling of her in his arms, the smell of her that last day she was with him.

"Mommy wants you inside." A soft manly voice said to his ears startled him. Chris just smiled in return. "You missed her don't you?" The man asked again as his hand touched his eleven years old son's right shoulder. "Your mother told me you remembered everything that had happened before."

Chris shook his head. "Not everything." He spoke. His voice a little horsed form crying and not talking to anyone the whole day. "Only those I have written about and those that comes in my dreams. I need to know, dad. I need to know. Was it my fault? Was it me who killed her?" He questioned his father in despair.

"Oh, Chris." Leo sighed as he pulled his son to his chest as he started sobbing again. "You didn't kill anyone. You did not kill your sister. It was all fated to be like that. You didn't kill anyone, son. No one blamed you except yourself." He said quietly to his son as Chris was still crying on his father's chest. "Come on now, your mother is worried about you." Leo cracked a smile at his son as he pulled away from Chris and wiped his son's tears with the pad of his thumb.

Chris's eyes were red and puffy from the crying as he walked in the door to the kitchen with his father. "Little baby had been crying again." Wyatt said in a sing-a-song voice. Chris's face crimsoned with embarrassment. "What is it this time? A pigeon died?" Wyatt quipped teasing his little brother further. Chris flushed face suddenly went white as his hands clasped on his head.

"_You see Chris, power is everything." Fifteen years old Wyatt said as they sat in the back yard. "Look at that bird." He said pointing at a white pigeon. "I can kill that bird if I want to and I can leave it be to live its life." He smiled. _

"_Wyatt, Andy's here. Please don't do anything stupid in front of her. She is still a little baby." Chris said softly as Andrianne looked up to Chris as she heard her name being uttered. Chris just smiled at the little girl in his lap._

"_Who died and make you dad?" Wyatt questioned his younger brother harshly. "Well, even Andy should know that life is not all happy and good." He continued as he waved his hand at the bird. The pure white bird was then soaked in its own blood as the head was decapitated. Andrianne screamed as she buried her face in Chris's shoulder and her arms wrapped around her brother tightly._

_Chris just shook his head at his brother as he was hushing Andrianne's crying. "She's just a kid, Wyatt." He said before he went into the house quietly. "That was just a trick, princess. That was not real. Big brother was just playing, okay. Everything is fine." _

"That's enough, Wyatt." Piper said as she went to Chris's side. "Those visions again?" She asked as she squatted beside Chris as her hand lay on the small of his back. Chris just nodded quietly. "What is it, Chris? Tell me what you saw." Piper coaxed, hoping that she could get some things out from Chris. Ever since he was eight, the very first day he had been having the dreams, he had been bottling up his felling to himself and shutting all others. Especially Wyatt.

Growing up merely one and a half years apart, Wyatt and Chris was more than brothers. They were each other's best friends and confidante. Wyatt was at the basement with Leo and Piper was in the attic with Chris cleaning up their house for Paige and Phoebe's family to move in with them after the renovation made. It was then he found a small lavender dress with a folded letter in it. A letter that he had not yet shown his mother or anyone else. The letter that he had a bad feeling about it. And the letter he himself has not read.

"Ma, do you believe in destiny?" Chris said suddenly as he sat at the dinner table facing Piper. Piper froze. Wyatt and Leo who was also at the table looked at him. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." He said quietly.

"Wyatt, can you leave your brother with us for a moment please." Leo spoke suddenly, instructing his eldest son to go to his room until he is called. "Please. We need to have a word with your brother." He said gently.

"I'm fine dad. There is nothing to talk about." Chris said as he looked at Wyatt. "It's just these visions, sometimes they feel too real." He said. "The pain, the smell sometimes it feels like I am really there. But I got nothing more than cuts and bits of little picture from a complete picture. Nothing more."

"Chris, we need to talk. Your mother and I think you know something but you are not telling us. There is something you are hiding from us. So, Wyatt, we need to talk to Chris alone." Leo said as Wyatt sighed and stomped his feet up the stairs.

"There is nothing dad. Mom, please." Chris pleaded. "There _is_ nothing to tell."

Piper sighed. "Not even about Andrianne? Your sister. I know you missed her. I know you remember her." She said. Chris was stunned to hear his mother's words. "I've seen how you care for her. I've seen how you love your sister. I have promised you we will be back together right? I tend to keep mine. But Chris, you can't keep bottling up your feeling. You can't hide forever."

"Mom, what if we are destined to die when we did? What if I could not be a good brother to her? It's different mom, it will never be the same." Chris said as tears streamed down his cheek.

Leo did not expect that Chris was feeling that way. That Chris would die in his arms again. The Andrianne would die in his. "It will be different Chris. Everything is. But everything is better. It will be better Chris. Trust me it will."

Chris shook his head. "Do you remember how much it hurts dad? How much it hurts when I die?" Chris asked. Leo just looked at him wanting him to say more. "It does not hurt as much because you know I was going to be born. But I don't. I don't know if she will be coming back. If she will be _my_ Andrianne. I have already killed my sister once. I killed both my sisters. Please dad, I don't, I can't watch Andrianne suffer again. Not because of _me_."

"Christopher, you did not kill your sister. It was an accident. Andrianne died because of cancer. You did not do that to her. You cared for her more than any other brother could. More than we could. You've seen how she turned out. You cannot be carrying these weights with you all your life. It is not right. We are your parents. We are responsible for this." Piper said shaking her son.

Leo soothed her down a little as he took Chris by his arm. "Come with me. I want you to see something. Something that I don't think you remember." He said as gently he pulled his son out towards the lawn.

"_Sometimes when you were not around and I missed you so very much, I will look up at the sky hoping that you are seeing the same star that I am seeing. Sitting at the very same spot as I am." Andrianne's soft voice was as if whispering in his ears. _

"_So you only missed me when you're here? Do don't miss me at home?" Chris questioned. "I forgot, you have Ryan." He teases Andrianne. She smiled but even he knows that Ryan is nothing more but a brother to her. Her protector, his friend._

_Andrianne just sat down beside Chris as she leaned her head to his chest. "When I could not think of other thing to do, I write. I write everything on a piece of paper. Just one piece for one day. Everything. Then I stash it in my secret place, hoping one day someone might find it and feel the way that I feel." _

Leo took out an aluminum flat box out from one of the lawn gnomes that they had had for almost twenty years. "The last night Andrianne was here, I saw her here. Burying this. I never had the chance or the reason to take it. But I know this is not meant for me. I saw it once though; it has your name on it." He said handing Chris the box. "I never forget the feel of lost I felt that day. It was the day that changed me. But I needed time. I don't know if you and Wyatt can forgive me for what you had been through, but I am really sorry for it. I'm trying to fix what I can."

Chris carefully opened the box. A few rolls of paper pregnant with a familiar writing. "How is it so simple for you and mom to forget Andy, to forget Lea?"He looked up questioning his father.

"We never forget. We just think of it as fate. If god ever wills it, we will meet them back someday." Leo answered him as he walked back towards the house. Chris trailed behind him. "Chris, Lea is not Andrianne. She is not the replacement of Andrianne. She's not a substitute." Leo said softly.

"I should have been there with her. I'm her big brother. I wasn't there. I left her alone. She died because I let her die. She died because of me." Chris said almost shouting at Leo.

Piper and Wyatt who was talking quickly rushed towards Chris and Leo. "Am I not Lea's brother too? Am I not equally responsible as you are?" Wyatt said as he neared Chris.

"It's different with you. It's has always been different." Chris said turning his head towards Wyatt. Holding in his anger, his frustration towards himself, his family and everything in-between.

"Why?" Wyatt asked. "Because I was one when Andrianne died? Or because I was with dad when Lea passed?" Wyatt questioned him.

"Because you never have gone through what I have. I lost both my sister. I held them in my arms. I felt their last breath. I felt their heart slowed and I had her blood all over me. Because, I let mom go, when I should have not. I let my sisters go when I should have been protecting them." Chris shouted as he fell to his knees. "Because, I remember. Make me forget. Just for a day. Make it go away. Make the guilt go." He begged. His eyes wild searching for a soul to help him.

"_No one blames you for what had happened. No one gotten hurt by your action." Lea's deep soft voice echoed in Chris's ears. "Why do you have to burden yourself with worthless things all the time?" Often she asked him that question, but never once he had an answer for her._

At that moment he had the perfect answer for Lea, or so he thought. "Because I have to protect you and our family from getting hurt anymore." He whispered so softly that it was barely audible.

"Let me take him." Leo said to Piper. He carried his eleven years old son to his bed.

"I need to tell him something. Something to make him sleep better tonight." Piper said softly to Leo. Leo just laid his son down on his bed and kissed him good night. He turned and smiled at Wyatt then he escorted the elder son downstairs for dinner. "You might want to know this. Even your father has not known about it yet." Piper said as she wiped the left over tears on Chris's face. "I'm pregnant again. I'm sure this is Andrianne." She smiled as she took his hand and laid it on her stomach. "She needs her brother to be strong. A brother that can guide her and show her about life. She needs you Chris. I need you." She said as she kissed his forehead gently.

Chris mouth cracked into a sincere smile for the first time in many months. "Thank you mom." He said quietly. "I'm sorry for just now. I just need to tell someone. I had Lea and I lost her. I had no one." he spoke.

"You have me. Just tell me if you need to talk. About anything." Piper said. She stayed a while longer with her son until he finally fell asleep. The aluminum box was placed on his bed side table just in case.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 (Lea)

Chris woke up to the sweet smell that he had missed for months and years. The smell of his sweet little confidante, his little sister. His special little sister. Lazily he rubbed his eyes as they strained to open to see the dream in front of him. A soft smile cracked on his lips.

"_Wake up Chris. Come on you promised me a walk in the park." Azalea said as her little hands patting on Chris's thigh. Chris just let out a loud sighed instead of answering her. "Chris…" She whined as she shook her brother more. "I'm telling dad." She finally said as she slapped his leg as hard as she could. Chris kept very still without even taking a breath._

_Azalea froze. "Chris?" She said nearing her brother once again putting one finger underneath Chris's nose to feel if he was breathing. He knew she would do that. He held his breath for some second. Just enough to scare Azalea. "Please Chris… you promised me. You promise you would be with me forever. You promised me." She started crying as she wrapped her arms around Chris._

_Quickly as she laid her head on his chest that he wrapped his arms around hers. "Hey, don't cry, baby girl. I'm just playing." He whispered in her ears. "Shh…" He hushed his crying little sister. "I'm just playing. I would never leave you remember." He coaxed her._

"_It's not funny." Azalea pouted as she turned her head away from him. Chris gave her a sly smile as he cupped her face towards him. "Don't you ever do that to me again. Ever!" She screamed in his face. "Never ever." She said softer this time. _

_Chris let out a laugh. "Wyatt did it and you did exactly what I did and just came to me and play. What's wrong Lea? Why are you crying?" He asked softly as he took his sister on his lap. "Are you afraid of me leaving or something happened?" _

"_I'm scared." Azalea spoke softly as she rested her head on Chris's chest. "I know I'm not a little_ _baby anymore, but big brother always pick on me. You are all I have." She said merely a whisper. _

_Chris pulled her away from him. "Don't you ever say that. You still have mom and dad and Wyatt. He's our big brother. I'm only two years older than you. And you're scared I'll leave you? You're silly, little sister. You're funny." _

"_Chris?" Azalea said looking at his face strangely. "Chris, you're bleeding. Chris." She said. But her words almost did not make sense to him. _

"_Your voice. They're different." He said in a daze. His tone is light. As light as his body were feeling. As light as a feather. "Lea, this is not you. This voice is not yours. Andy, why?" He asked in despair. "Why are you doing this to me?" he asked as the apparition in front of him disappears._

Chris heard a screaming from his mother's room. A scream of pain. A scream of extreme agony. An ache too much for a person to handle. Then he heard his father asking of what happened. "Hurts." Was all he heard his mother saying. "We have to go to the hospital. You're losing too much blood." He heard his father said.

Blood, mom, Andrianne. His best night just became his worst nightmare. He was going to lose his sister once again. He was going to lose her before he even gets the chance to see her one last chance. "Oh God, please hear my prayers. Please save my sister from any harm. Shall she be born, I know I will give her another chance. Give me another chance to prove that I am worthy for your love, dear God. Please hear me for this is my only wish." He said silently looking up at the sky, overwhelmed with hurt and grief.

"Don't tell Chris." He heard his mother said as his father and Piper passed his room before making their way down to the car. 'Couldn't dad heal mom?' he asked himself critically.

_Five years old Wyatt ran off to Leo. Little droplets of blood dropped on the ground even as he was holding his knee after a fall that scraped it. "Daddy, daddy it hurts." He cried. Leo just smiled as he looked at the wound and dapped it clean with his handkerchief. _

"_Can't you heal him?" Chris asked innocently. He had seen his father healed his mom numerous time after a demon attack and even he had seen his father healed a man who was shot. "Can't you make the blood stop?" he asked._

_Leo just smiled at his younger son. "Well, that's an emergency. This, my dear, is really just a little cut. I can heal it but you would just go on and do what you did again. So let this be a lesson for you boys to stop jumping. And the pain would go away in no time." He said. _

_It was hours after the little accident Wyatt had and Chris just could not go to sleep. "But why wouldn't you heal Wyatt daddy?" He asked as Leo sat on the edge of Chris's bed._

"_Well, I wanted him to be more careful next time he plays." Leo answered. "Pain is a normal feeling anyone feels growing up." Leo said as he caressed Chris's hair. "Chris, magic cannot heal everything. There are some things that only doctors can do and there are some things that must learn to heal themselves." Leo spoke gently to his son. _

Chris sat quietly on the kitchen bar as stared at the clock in front of him. The clock hand shows that it was almost seven in the morning. Chris sighed. Piper should have been awake for almost an hour in normal times. Lazily he walked to the pantry and took out a loaf of bread and then set them on the table. He took out an orange juice and peanut butter then he stared at the table.

"Morning darling." He heard his mother said to him. "Chris?" Piper called to him again. Without a word he almost ran towards Piper and hugged her.

"Is she okay?" Chris asked her. Piper knew he was going to do that. All night at the doctor's office she had been contemplating on whether to tell him or just continue to lie to her youngest son. "Mom? Is Andrianne okay?" He asked looking up to his mother.

Piper shook her head. "I'm sorry Chris. She no longer in there." Piper said in a whispery voice. Chris felt as if the world had came crashing down on him. His little sister. His wish. His eyes burned with tears that threatened to come out. His whole body shook with frustration. "Chris, there is still time. There is still hope." Piper said stroking his hair as she felt him breaking.

Chris looked up at his mother and his eyes were demanding of something. Something even his heart could not decipher. Piper somehow could. "She is going to be with us once again. I promise you. Andrianne is going to be fine."

"I had a dream." Chris started. "I had that dream they died in my arms again. Lea and Andy. Mom, why couldn't daddy heal you? Why couldn't daddy stop it from happening?" He asked.

"Because it has to happen. You know things happen for a reason right? Maybe if the baby grows in my belly it could be a little boy, so god had to take it away to replace it with Andrianne." Piper answered.

Chris smiled a little. He tries his best not to think too much or burden himself too much about it. "I prayed last night." Chris said after a moment of silence between him and his mother. "I prayed that god would give us one last chance to keep Andy, to bring her to the world." He said. Piper smiled. He never prayed in his eleven years of existence. He never even believed in Santa Clause. He never asked anything to be given or anything in return for his kindness.

"Don't you worry so much okay? She's going to be just fine. Your dad and I would think a way through it. Just be like you used to Chris. I missed the lively little boy who ran around carelessly around the house and talk just nonstop." Piper said.

"He grew up mom. He grew up to be twenty two by the time he was ten. And he had no idea how he could tell you and dad about it." Chris admitted. The dreams and the memories he had remembered from the past life he had gone to saved Wyatt.

"Still, you should not burden yourself so much. You are still a child. You are still my child." Piper said softly as she sat down beside her son. "What do you want for breakfast?" She asked him as she got up from the chair.

"Let me do it today mom." Chris said as he took the peanut butter from his mother. Piper let him. His eyes were distant, his mind was elsewhere, but at least she knew one thing, she might just get her son back. Her little helper.

Leo smiled and greeted the two chirpily. "He feels okay?" Leo asked quietly at Piper. She just nodded. "How are you feeling, sport?" Leo asked. Chris just smiled at him. "Hey, everything is going to be fine alright." Leo said smoothly. Chris just nodded.

"_The best thing will always happen to us in the worst of times. But it will just challenge us more. But Chris, the best thing is not always what we want and what we want is sometimes worst than the worst thing we could even think of." Andrianne said softly as she leaned her tired head on Chris's lap. "Are you feeling fine?" She said looking up at his teary eyes._

"_Of course I am. I'm supposed to ask you that question." Chris said softly caressing Andrianne's hair. "Princess, if only mom got the chance to see you, she will be very glad to see her daughter is growing up very beautifully."_

"_And her son very handsome and such a great young man." Andrianne said sitting up beside Chris. "What's wrong big brother? It's not Wyatt again is it?" She asked. Chris just shook his head. "Hey, everything is going to fine alright." She said softly._

"Chris? Chris?" Piper's soft voice called, startled him. "Don't think too much okay, I'm here, your father is here, you don't have to carry all these burdens yourself, dear." Chris just nod to his mother afraid if what he wanted say would stir up more memories from his past.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Every letter written was filled with emotions and events. Finally Chris had the courage to overcome his emotions and fear of reading about his sister's feeling in the past. He knew that she had been brought up not in the most suitable household and not in the most normal ways but she was an angel to him. She was closer to him than Azalea had ever been with him.

'Who ever found this letter,  
Well I hope it's you Chris, the reason I write this is really so that in the future if I am born again of even I am not, my sisters or other brothers that find this letter could know of how great of a brother Chris was. Christopher Perry Halliwell. He brought me up with his bare two hands but there is nothing much to tell about, but he had so much love to flourish me all the time.  
Today, I had thought that he had totally changed when he met mom once again and be the brother he never was, but I thought wrong. He had been planning with my boyfriend to give me a surprise. The night I wish I could remember my whole life, even the new ones. Chris and Nadim had made this night a night to remember. A night filled with emotion and love. A night that reminds me of everyone that had been something in my life. And Ryder, I wish you would know that Ryan is a boy that no man can ever beat. He is utmost polite and respectful. He is every bit like you. Chris, I know now why you would leave me with him. I know now why you trust him.  
Chris the love of a sister will never suffice to repay what you had given to me. You are my mother, my father, my best friend and mostly my brother. You have no idea how empty I felt when you left and how whole I felt when I met you again. Chris. No matter what year we live in or what situation we are in, you are always there for me. You are always there when I need you.

To life,  
Love,  
Andrianne.'

Tears formed in Chris's eyes. The lump in his throat grew bigger by the second. "Andy, I missed you. Please, please come back to me." Chris said begging, alone in his cold room. In tears, he laid his head on the pillow and gradually, the night once again swallowed him into the dream land he had never wished of.

_The smell of lavender and honey filled the air as Chris walked out of his room. Giggles and laughter filled his ears. How at peace and complete he felt that morning. "Chris." Andrianne exclaimed. "Chris, I cooked. See. Bianca thought me how to make blueberry pancakes." Andrianne said excitedly as she held a plate in front of him._

_His mouth curved up into a smiled. The smile caused him immense pain in his face. He heard the plate clattered on the floor as Andrianne froze. "Not again. How could he do this to his own brother?" she spoke spitefully. Her soft hands touched both Chris's arms. Andrianne's smooth face turned into a frown. _

"_Andy stop it." Chris shrugged off. "Don't worry so much, these wounds will heal with time. Don't worry okay." Chris heard himself speak. Memories and dream now confused him. He could not tell them apart anymore. "Please, princess." He said softly._

_Bianca and Ryan who was frozen as they saw Chris, now was at his side to assist him. "Hey, what happened?" Ryan asked. Chris just shook his head. Bianca took out a bottle of aspirin and a glass of water and placed it in front of the man that she loved. _

"_I'm fine. I don't need that." Chris said pushing the aspirin bottle aside. "This taste brilliant." He commented to Andrianne as he took a mouthful of pancake. "I'll miss you more now, if you go away." Chris teased._

"_I'm never going to leave you if you would not let me." Andrianne whispered as she hugged her brother. "Please don't get hurt again. What if he does worse next time?" Andrianne demanded as she waived her hands on the wound as it started to heal. The physical wound is quick to heal but the mental and physical wounds are worsened by the fights._

"_Don't cry, princess. I know you can feel what I feel, but please don't cry." Chris begged of his sister. "I missed him too. I miss our big brother." He said softly._

"I wish he could see what a brilliant girl you are now." Chris spoke in his sleep. "I wish mom and dad could see." He said softly. A cold set of hands felt on his forehead. The sweet honey smell filled his lungs. "Andy, please, don't leave me." He begged.

A cold breath felt on his ears. "I'll always live in your heart and your soul even if I am not alive." The soft voice whispered. A jolt of electric wave flowed through his veins as the sentence ended and woke him up from his dreams.

Quietly he made his way down to the living room and sat quietly in the dark looking at the nothingness. His eyes fixed out the window looking at the breaking of dawn. A new day, a new hope. The glum sun rises as the orange glum casted on the lawn. "A new day, new hope, new life." He uttered quietly.

"New hope?" Leo smiled as he materialized. Chris just smiled at him. "Hey, it's going to be different now, okay. Why are you up so early?" he questioned.

"I couldn't sleep." Chris answered softly. "Dad, where were you?" Chris asked softly looking at his father. "Dad, I know it is none of my business to intervene in your life, but I just need to know dad. I don't want the same thing to happen again."

"Chris, what are you talking about?" Leo asked. Chris turned his face and smirked. "I'm not having an affair, Chris." Leo said.

"Dad." Chris winced. "I know that. I never said about an affair. Were you seeking demons again? Were you thinking about the things she told you twelve years ago?" He questioned. Leo stared at his son trying to decipher his words. "Dad, twelve years ago. After you got to know about me and Andrianne. It has been four years you searched for that demon. You are not going to find it this way, dad. Not until the power of three unite again."

"So, Andrianne is the key?" Leo asked smiling. Chris just nodded. "Hey, I know you were disappointed when Azalea was born. No one blamed it on you, son. She was created out of love. Your mother needed me but I was never there for her. Now I am."

"Dad, Azalea is still my sister whether she was your daughter or not. But dad, why must she go? Why must she go? Why didn't you save her?" He question demanding an answer from his father. "No more, it's all fate crap you keep saying. It was a demon attack and you refused her."

"You were attacked too. And you're my son. My priority." Leo said. "Lea did not die from the attack Chris. She did not die because of a demon."

"I know. But I couldn't help feeling responsible. She died in my arms. I had her blood all over me, dad. I should have been there protecting her. I'm her brother. I should have been there for her, keeping her safe." Chris cried vainly.

Piper kissed the top of his head as she hugged him from behind. "I am sure, she's looking over her brother from heaven. Hey, it's not your fault, Chris. It's no one's fault but the driver's okay." She smiled gently at her son. "Why are you up so early?"

Chris just smiled. "I couldn't sleep. So I came down to see the sun rise." He said.

Piper knelt down in front of Chris and looked briefly at Leo. "Your sister is going to join you soon. We will need your help a lot. You must keep your strength for your sister." Piper said as she took Chris's hand and placed it on her stomach.

"Ego would diligo vos praeter meus vita quod tutela vobis optimus ego can, ut orbis terrarum vilis nusquam vacuus vos. Ut deus ut meus testis, ego would tribuo vos meus vita quod magis." Chris uttered in a whispery voice. Leo smiled at those words.

"Only from you son." Leo said placing his hand on the little of Chris's back. Puzzled Piper felt like the life in her just woke up. The little girl in her womb started kicking slowly.

Translation:

Latin: "Ego would diligo vos praeter meus vita quod tutela vobis optimus ego can, ut orbis terrarum vilis nusquam vacuus vos. Ut deus ut meus testis, ego would tribuo vos meus vita quod magis." Chris uttered in a whispery voice. Leo smiled at those words.

English: "I would love you more than my life and care for you the best I can, as the world meant nothing without you. As god as my witness, I would give you my life and more." Chris uttered in a whispery voice. Leo smiled at those words.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The feel of the little life in his arms felt magical. He remembered exactly. Today is the day. Today would change their life yet again. Today will be the happiest in his life. Yet today is also the anniversary of Azalea's passing. A drop of tear splashed off his face to the ground as Chris fixed his gaze on the soft flickering light playing on the swing in the back yard.

_Azalea sat on the swing alone flipping the picture book she had in her hand. The soft glow of the autumn sun played lazily on her hair. Her bright blue eyes were lively and playful. Patiently she waited for the big yellow school bus just to send her brother back to her._

"_Guess who." Chris said giddily as he covered her eyes from behind. _

"_Who else could it be?" Azalea said sighing as she put the book she was reading down to her lap._

"_You're no fun today." Chris whined. "But, I have a surprise for you. A little something for my little sister." He said smiling as he sat opposite Azalea. "I have a candy and a new book." Both he pulled enthusiastically from his backpack. _

"_Only from my favorite brother." Azalea uttered softly and smiling as she took the things from her brother._

"_Lea, don't say that. Don't ever let Wyatt hear that. He is your brother too." Chris scolded as he cups her face to face him._

_Azalea made a face at Chris as he said the words she had already memorized. "Only by name." She mumbled softly in hopes that Chris would not hear her. Chris just ignored her words as he himself knows that Wyatt was not the best brother to them in a while but he knows, Wyatt is trying to be a good brother. "What brother is ashamed of his own sister?" the five years old girl asked._

"_Who said he is?" Chris questioned, a little taken aback by the tone of Azalea's voice and the words she had uttered. "Lea. Tell me who said he is ashamed of you?" Chris demanded as he laid both his hand on Azalea's shoulders._

_Azalea just turned her face away from Chris. Trying to shrug his hand off of her shoulders. "Let go Chris." She squeaked. "Let go." She said angrily looking at her brother. Red anger painted her eyes and pink blush on her cheek burned the eyes of her brother._

"_No." Chris said full of authority and full of resentment. "Not until you tell me who said that he is ashamed of you." Chris said, his eyes transfixed on his sister's and stoned in anger._

"_He did." Azalea spat at him. "Happy?" She asked her tone full spite. "I heard him said it to mom. I know where I came from, Chris. I know why I could not shimmer like you and Wyatt." She spoke as tears brimmed her eyes and threatened to fall._

_Chris draws in a deep breath and closed his eyes. It was not easy for him to have to accept Azalea as his sister, but worse still she was not the product of his father and mother. The stupid fireman. He was the cause of this mess. "But you're still our sister. You're still mom's daughter." He said softly coaxing his little sister. _

"_But he is ashamed of me because I'm a cripple Chris. If I am your sister, I could have shimmered and run away from the demon. I could have shimmered into your arms." She said as the tears overflowed her eyes. _

_Chris shook his head. He knows Wyatt. That was not the reason. Being human is never the reason. The real reason is that he was rebelling against mom and dad. He was going to be the Wyatt of the past. Only this time, Chris knows how to stop him. Chris knows his weakness and his strength. He knows when is the time to let him go and keep him in._

"_Or you could have died if you could shimmer." Chris said. "You know what a dark lighter arrow could have done to a white lighter."_

"Chris." A familiar voice called to him. "Why are you out here?" Wyatt asked as he sat beside his little brother. His tone suggesting he was thinking about his late sister as well. The dry croaked of his voice suggested that he had been crying.

Chris merely looked at the face that caused all the pain in his past. Without even saying a word, Chris cracked a soft yet meaningful smile at his elder brother. "Why do you think I am here?" He questioned with a slight hint of annoyance.

"I didn't know she heard that. I didn't think it would matter to her. Not at that time. She was three, Chris. She was three when she heard me said it." Wyatt said defensively. Chris just smirked at him. "Are you blaming me for her death? Are you blaming me for you being miserable all your life?" He questioned. "You have been miserable, way before she passed, Chris." Wyatt said raising his voice.

"Why are you shouting?" Chris said cunningly. "Why are you thinking the way that you are?" Chris said standing up. He was almost the height of his brother. He knows that he would never out grow his brother but at least he is happy with his size for now. "I am miserable. I am. Not because of her death and not because of you." He admitted as he turned away from his brother.

Wyatt caught his arm and Chris purposely let him. "Then tell me why Chris, why do you hate me so much. Why do you hate this life so much?" He asked pleadingly.

"Because I have lived it once and it did not turn out that good. And because despite what mom, dad or I said, you would never change. It was never a demon Wyatt. It was never an evil entity. The story mom told you about, those that you read in the Book of Shadows, they are all true. Open your eyes and see. Kill that inner demon in you. Be that person dad look up to you to be." Chris said as he snatched back his arm from his brother.

Chris walked past Piper as he made his way to the attic. Glumly he sat cross legged on the floor and felt the pain he felt when he was brought back there drained from any magical ounce he possessed, being tortured by his own brother. Softly he mouthed and mumbled words that mere humans can barely make out but loud enough for his father to hear.

Leo orbed in and shook his head. He cupped Chris's face for their eyes to meet. "You can finally control your anger now. You can absorb and control of that wrath and evil." He smiled at his son.

"I just want a better life for my sister. I never matter." Chris said, trying to avoid his father's eyes. "Not in this life. Not in the early life. Just not ever." He said calmly. His father's questioning eyes was just being ignored. "Just take it away, dad. I can't help mom in this condition." He said softly, pleading and instructing at the same time. Quietly Leo chanted a mantra that Chris had heard before but he could never decipher in what it said or what language it was in.

He felt as if his flesh was ripped out of his bones, his breath is being knocked out with every beat of his heart and his muscles were being torn from its place, still Chris endured it. For if that is what it takes to free Wyatt from the evil being that he could be, the pain he felt is nothing. The scar that was left in his memories was felt as if it million times worse than he had ever endured.

"It's done." The warmth of a father's voice woke Chris up from his pain. "It's all done." Leo said softly. "How do you feel?" He asked tenderly. "Are you still angry?" he asked.

"Not of the words Wyatt said. But the scar of the memory can never be erased, dad. The pain of a brother, of a son can never be erased." Quietly Chris answered. Slowly he stood up and faced his father. "Never fear, dear father. I know what anger and wrath brings to this family. And I intend to keep this family as a unit." He smiled before he made his way back down to where his brother was with his mom. Leo trailed behind him. Proud. Proud of being a father to such being, proud to be the head of a family such as this.

Quietly Chris joined his mother and brother at the kitchen bar. "Everything alright?" Piper asked cautiously as she looked at Wyatt then to Chris. When Chris replied with a smiling nod, she turned to look at her first born. Wyatt seemed spaced but calm. All she could do is smile. "You're a brave one." She whispered to Chris.

"She is mom." Chris said as he looked down to her large seven months pregnant stomach. "She is brave and much more. She is special." Piper knew what he meant. She knew exactly how he intended her little princess's life would be.

Leo walked over to Wyatt as he whispered some nice things for his ears. Wyatt nodded excitedly and looked over at Chris, inviting him. Modestly the youngest boy declined the invitation. "I want to stay home with mom." He said. Wyatt looked at Leo for support but none was given. "I never liked museum, Wyatt. Have fun with dad." Chris said encouragingly.

"Now I see why my little princess hate's history." Piper whispered in Chris's ears. A smile cracked into a soft laughter. Little that she knows that her little princess was the reason for him being home. She was the reason he had to sacrifice the day he could have had with his father and brother.

*******

The hands of the clock on the wall strikes five fifty when Piper felt her water was suddenly broken. The painful contractions within her made her screamed as her hands grabbed of the one sitter couch hand for support. The scream alerted the young boy in the kitchen who was already boiling water for the delivery of his sister.

With folded towels and blanket in one arm and a huge bowl of hot water in another, Chris came to his mother's side. "For this woman gave me life and the life of this little one, let me the pain and let her be free of it." Chris said as he held Piper's arm.

"Chris?" Piper questioned as she felt the contraction pain within her subside and Chris was bearing it. She could feel that the contraction was splitting her in half, freeing the little being inside of her, but she felt no pain. No pain at all, but she could see them in her son's face. "Chris, don't do this." She begged.

"It's okay mom. I've been through it all before." Chris said as his breath is held to beat the pain, as his lips turned white as he sank his teeth in them. "I've been through it all before. You just relax and give the little baby her life." He smiled through the pain.

Five minutes was all it took for the little premature baby girl to arrive in Chris's trembling arms. Five minutes was all he had to endure to fully enjoy the ecstasy of the very moment that he was having. "Andrianne Hope Halliwell." He said as he handed the pink little being to his mother.

"Andrianne Hope Perry Halliwell." Piper corrected him. Chris smiled. Andrianne Hope Perry, she was the young lady who his mother first met as his sister, not as her daughter. But a young lady decent enough to save her family from going to the nothingness called hell.

"My little miracle." Chris said as he took the little girl away again from his mother to bathe her for the very first time.

"My little wizard. And my little miracle." Piper whispered as she looked at her two children disappearing into the kitchen. There was no doubt for this young man's love to his sister and it was nothing that even death could do to separate them.

"You usually feed her then, I'll do the rest." Chris said as he handed the blanketed and cleaned baby into his mother's arms once again.

"Why not, we'll care for her together. The way you always imagined it. A family. A unit. Not as mother, brother, and fighter. As a family." Piper said softly pulling her son to sit beside her. "Are you sore?" She asked.

"A little." Chris said sighing, feeling weak. His pale lips curved into a grin as his brows frowned fighting the pain. "It'll go away." He said softly.

"You are not fooling anyone, Chris. Get some rest. You have been through hell and back and back to hell and back." Piper said softly as she ran her fingers through Chris's sweat damped hair. Chris shook his head and laid it back on the head rest.

"The pain is nothing mom. Nothing, compared with what we had to go through." Chris replied, hints of anger and sadness was clear in his voice though it was calm and soft.

Piper laced her fingers through Chris's hair and chanted a mantra too soft for Chris to hear. The mantra sounded like a soft hum. The hum that he used to sing for his little sister when she was scared. The hum that he could not remember where he had heard it from before.

"I think I should go up stairs." Chris said suddenly as his body writhe in pain and anguish. "I don't feel so well." He spoke softly as he stood up a little wobbly and walked towards the stairs. His face turned as white as a sheet and his knuckles were hardens as he gripped the stair handle.

"Chris?" Leo's voice shouted as he walked in the door. Chris fell on the floor as he turned to face his father. "Christopher." Leo spoke urgently as he ran towards his young son's lifeless body on the floor.


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was weird what he was feeling. He felt so light yet he could not budge from where he is. The space was so bright yet he could not see a thing. It was awfully quiet yet his ears cannot stand the noise. Chris could not figure out what was happening. His head seemed confuse yet he felt calm.

*******

Piper laid her new born daughter in her cot and sat down beside her husband. "Was it me?" She asked. Leo, who was reading put down his book and looked at his wife. "Did I make him that way?" she questioned. "Was it my fault that he is like that?"

"Oh, Piper. It's not your fault. It's not your fault at all. You know how Chris is. How stubborn he can be. He would do it anyway, even if you never taught him to do so." Leo caressed his tired wife's hair gently as he spoke. "He's just exhausted. He will be fine."

Piper just nodded as a little smile cracked on her tired lips. "I just wish he could be like any other kids, and not bear this burden on his shoulders."

"He is way beyond his age, Piper. He loves, this child more than anything in this world. He loves her more than his own life." Leo spoke. "There is nothing we could do about that. As long as he is breathing, Andrianne would be protected. Andrianne would be safe from any harm. But, he will always be in danger."

"You're saying like that is a bad thing." Piper said suddenly straightening her position. "You're saying that, like you know something about Andrianne that I don't. That he doesn't." Piper said raising her voice.

Leo sighed. He shook his head. "What makes you think like that?" He questioned. Piper moved away from him as she rose towards the door. "Piper. Wait." Leo called. "Andrianne could change. She's starting over from zero. She doesn't have to know about the past life she had been through."

"That is not for us to decide, Leo." Piper's voice laced with resentment and disappointment. "Her life is not for us to decide."

"We are her parents." Leo stressed.

"Yes we are. We are her parents. Now." Piper said. "But where were we when she was sick? Where were we when she was in pain?" Piper's tear brimmed eyes were no longer able to hold the over flowing tears now streaming down her face. "We were fighting demons, warlock and protecting witch craft instead of our child." Piper said as her knees sank into the floor boards.

Two cold hands wrapped her from behind. "It's was all fate mom. Everything is going to change now. Everything is going to be different." The soft voice whispered in her ears. "Everything is going to be different." The voice said before it went and left only the essence of her strength with her.

Piper held the little hands tightly as she shut her eyes to take in the scent of the person. Her lips cracked upwards a little forming a smile and gradually, the little hands slipped away from her and being replaced by her husband's. Gently Leo escorted her to their bed and wrapped both his arms around her. "Everything is going to be fine. Andrianne is not Lea. Things are different now." Leo whispered softly.

"Everything is not fine, Leo. Look around us. We are not fine." Piper said between her sobs. "She is not Lea. I know that. I neglected my own child. It was my fault that she was even here in the first place. I neglected her. I left her all alone to fend for herself. You might not feel it because she was not your child. She was not a part of you."

Leo stood stunned by Piper's word. Never had he expected his wife to have felt that way about him. Never had he treated her little girl badly or ever felt like she was not a part of his family. He had given her the same treatment he had been giving his sons. The same, but he knows that what he gave was not nearly enough.

The cold silence between them created a shuddering effect on Leo. "I never differentiated her. She was my daughter as well. Maybe not by blood, but she was my daughter. I loved her just as much as I do to my own children, to Wyatt, to Chris." Leo said softly before he shimmered away.

Piper quickly wiped the streaked created by her tears and slowly made her way to the room where both her little boys shared. She stood by the window frame and looked at Chris and Wyatt in turns. She is proud to have them as her children. She is even more pleased to have Chris, her savior, her little angel.

"You shouldn't have done what you did, Chris." Piper said as she moved towards the younger boy. His pale face starting to gain a little color. Softly she removed his soft brown fringe from his damped forehead. His temperature was a little elevated, but there was nothing to worry about.

A slight movement caused a creaking sound on the other bed beside her younger son's bed. "Mom, what are you doing still up?" Wyatt questioned his mother. His darker brown hair clings on his sweaty forehead as he sat up on his bed.

"Nothing dear. Go back to sleep." Piper said quietly while she moved to Wyatt's bed. Wyatt just shook his head. "Why dear?" She questioned.

"Why are you crying mom?" Wyatt questioned. Piper just smiled as she shook her head. "Mom, I'm 13, I'm not stupid mom. Why are you and dad in a fight? Is it because of me? Because of what I did to Chris?" He asked naïvely.

Piper just shook her head. "No dear. It's not you. It's about me and your father. But everything is fine now." She said as she laid her eldest son's head back on the pillow.

Wyatt hesitated and shut his eyes. "Mom?" He said softly as he reached for Piper's hand with his eyes still closed. "Chris is going to be fine, right?" He asked, almost pleading. "He's not going to die is he?"

Piper cracked a smile at his son. "No dear. Chris is very exhausted. He will be fine in the morning. Why are you so worried? What did you do?" Piper asked.

"You know this morning," Wyatt started but he paused and opened his eyes to see his mother. "This morning, I knew he was going to suck my anger. I don't know how I know but I just do." He said hastily. "I hate it when he does that. It always made me feel spaced, like I forget the lapse of time while I'm saying something or doing something." Wyatt said groaning and sighing as he speaks.

"What did you do Wyatt?" Piper questioned as she rose into a standing position. Wyatt kept quiet except for sighing a few times. "Wyatt Matthew Halliwell. You better tell me what you did to your brother."

Wyatt frowned, regretting his words. If he had not said anything, no one will ever know. The pain Chris was enduring was too much for him just to see and not do anything. "Well, dad told me that some witches can pull the bad things or bad emotions from other witches, but dad said there is also a down side to it. They can't control the bad things they are taking, they just take it all." Wyatt explained. Piper just nodded and waited for her son to elaborate more.

"What did you do, Wyatt?" Piper asked again a little more sternly. Wyatt's frown turned into a worried expression. "Tell me why did you do." Piper said more softly as she touched her son's shoulder. "So, I can fix him and I can make things better."

Wyatt looked upon his trembling hands as he spoke softly. "I let the black widow's venom flow in me. I know it could be dangerous but it could not kill him. I know that he have a resistance to spiders." He reasoned. "I never expected it could be this bad. I just want him to know what it feels like to lose a fraction of the sense of time." He continued as tears brimmed his eyes. "Will he die?" he asked as his eyes rose to meet Piper's.

"He's your brother Wyatt." Piper's voice filled with disappointment. "He did what he did to you because your father asked him to. He hated the very thing he did. He never would want to do those things to you if it was not for the greater good. If it was not for your father's order." Piper said as she rose and moved to Chris's bed.

"Leo." She called softly as she knelt beside her younger son. Dapping his sweaty forehead with the clean towel and caressing his hair gently. "Leo." She called again a little louder. A soft cold hand touched hers.

*******

The soft, warm hands touched him. He hears voices but he could not make out the words. The voice was near yet it was distanced. A soft glow lights the path of his vision. His eyes, though it could not focus on anything, it was good enough that he could see. A familiar smell overwhelms him. There were no words he could describe how he felt. He was not sad but he was not happy. He was angry but he was glad. He was just confused and content.

"Chris, Andy needs her brother. Her protector, her savior. You can't give up." The soft familiar voice whispered in his ears. He wanted to answer but there was not a word he could say. "I'll always be with you. With mom, dad, Wyatt and Andrianne. I'll never leave you if you wouldn't let me. I'll always live in your heart." Lea's voice was almost smiling.

Chris forced himself to be awake. It took all his strength. It does not matter. It wore him out. It does not matter. As long as he could be with his sister. As long as he could make her life better. As long as he could keep a promise he had made to both his late sisters. A promise that he had made to himself.

An almost blinding slit of light enter his eyes. He fought the pain that stung his eyes, just to force it open. "Mom." His voice croaked. "Mom, I'm sorry." Chris said barely a whisper.

"No. No. No. Chris, none of it was your fault." Piper said softly caressing his hair as a droplet of her tear grazes Chris's cheek. She heard him. A smile formed on Chris's face. It was worth the pain. It was worth the effort. But still he could not make where she was.

"I can't see." Chris said calmly. Still fighting to get his vision, creases formed between his brows as he frowns. "Why can't I see or move? Mom? Can you still hear me?"

"Shh…" Piper hushed her young son. "It's going to get better soon. You just relax, Chris. Your father is coming." She said hesitantly. A fact that she did not even know of. "Leo." She spoke sounding surprise, finally after a moment of silence. "He's getting weaker. The venom. It was black widow." She said before she broke down crying.

"He's going to be fine. He will be." Leo's strong voice said calming Piper down and getting nearer to Chris. "You're going to be fine." He said softly as a deafening glow hovered over him and a pain he thought he does not have to endure other than the stripping moment coursed through his body.

Chris felt too tired to scream. He just ignored the aches and pain that are eating his body. The next thing he knew was the heat from the sun kissing his sweat covered body waking him up. Getting him ready for the day. The sweet scream of his little sister was like music to his ears. A smile curved on his face.

"Someone's glad to hear the baby cries. Go shut her up please…" Wyatt whined as he saw Chris sat up on the opposite bed. Chris rises as he made his way to the door. "Oh, Chris, I'm sorry about yesterday." Wyatt said before placing a pillow over his ears to block the cry.

"She said its fine big brother." Chris said as he sat on Wyatt's bed with the crying baby in his arms. Wyatt groaned.

"Go away. You have slept the whole night. Chris…" Wyatt groaned pushing his younger brother away. "And bring her to mom. Or make her stop crying." He said.

Chris just laughed as he made his way to his side of the bed and hushing the little baby. "Hey, its fine you know. We grew up in a much different world than this, and we survived it. This one is much better. Just I hope she don't have the same fate as mine." He said as the little girl stared smiling at him as if she understood what he had just said.

Wyatt sat up on his bed sighing defeat. He was never going to get his morning nap now. "Okay, let me get this straight." Wyatt spoke as he cleared his throat. "You remembered every detail of your dream or memory or whatever you call it?"

"Not every detail. Every single scent, feel, voices and sight." Chris answered. "It doesn't matter though. Everything is different now right?" Chris sighed as he spoke. Not even looking at his brother. "You know, I really hope this memory would not be in my mind, somehow, I can't forget. But sometimes I'm glad that memory is in my mind. Just that, it hurts sometimes."

Wyatt looked straight searching for his brother's eyes. "What did I do?" He asked. "What have I done or what will I do? Chris, why do you hate me?" Wyatt asked bluntly.

Chris fell silent. He turned his head slowly to meet his brother's. "I don't hate you. I never hated you. I could never hate you. Why do you think that I do?" Chris questioned his elder brother carefully. Never that the thought crossed his mind.

"You wanted to kill me in your dreams. You love me that much?" Wyatt questioned.

"That is exactly what they are. Dreams. Just that." Chris spoke softly. Not wanting his emotion to come out and not wanting the dreams leaked to reality.

* * *

P/S: Recently I was reading, trying to do some background search on Bianca and found out that Chris and Wyatt does have a little sister by the name of Prudance Melinda Halliwell. Although, Andrianne is not and was not at all based on her character. Just to clear things up. Also, I'm truly sorry for the awfully late update...


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

He sat quietly on the park bench pretending like he was reading the upside down book in his hand. His body was there but his mind was never at peace every time Andrianne ran out of his sight.

"That must be some book, boy." A male voice spoke from behind. A voice that was familiar yet he just could not remember where he had heard it before. Chris looked up to see the face of the man who owns the voice.

"Do I know you sir?" Chris asked politely but awkwardly as she stood up as little disturbed by the presence of the older man. "I don't mean to be rude but I'm not supposed to speak to strangers." Chris said as he gathered his things and begin to walk away.

The older man just smiled as he trailed the younger man. "You've always been head strong you know." He said smiling as he gestured for Chris to stay. "Come on, Chris. You still don't remember me?" The man teased. Innocently Chris shook his head. His mind was racing about whom might this man be. An old adversary of his father's or might just be a demon who takes upon the shape of humans.

"I'm sorry sir but I don't think you got the right person. I have never met you before and I don't think you know who I am." Chris said and turning away from the man this time he walked towards his little sister to take her home.

The older man kept following him from behind. "You left your book, Chris." The older man said handing the freaked out young man the book that he was reading upside down. "Chris listen, I just thought that you might remember me. I was at your house and your mother told me about you. She told me you had your past memories. I just thought I could surprise both of you."

"How would you know?" Chris said stopping in his trail. "How do you know that I have a past to remember?" Chris demanded an answer from the man before him.

The older man just sighed. "I might have buried a book in your back yard. And threw pebbles to wake your little sister up." He said with a beaming smile.

"Good lord…" Chris smiled. "Nadim Sultan." He breathed a sigh of relief. "Don't tell me that you're looking to date my little sister again." Chris smiled as he joked. "And by the way she still has not found the book yet."

"That would make me a pedophile, Chris. I am certainly not one." Nadim said with a little laugh. A young boy around Chris's age came towards them and hands Nadim a can of coke. "Ryan, this is Chris." He said simply to the young boy.

Ryan just smiled. "I know, we go to the same school." Ryan said while his hands were fiddling with the book in his hands looking for the page where he stopped before. "Oh, Uncle Riley called grandpa wants to see you before you go back." Ryan said looking up for a second while he speaks and then his focus was back on the book.

Chris looked at Nadim questioningly. "Maybe some other time when we have a really long time to talk, I'll tell you the missed tales of the Smiths." Nadim said. Ryan shot a questioning look at him as Nadim just responded with a quick smile. "Nice to meet you again, Chris. I have a strong feeling this would be our first of many meetings." Nadim smiled.

"You're a doctor, right?" Chris guessed.

"Specializing in pediatric oncology. She's a brave girl, Chris. She's going to be fine." Nadim spoke before he bid good bye to an old friend.

As soon as Nadim and Ryan were out of sight Chris walked towards where his sister d brother was, Andrianne ran towards her brother asking to be carried. "Big brother's bleeding." Andrianne said Chris saw Wyatt limping towards them. Andrianne quickly buried her head on Chris's shoulders and held on tightly to Chris.

"Did you do that?" Chris questioned the little girl in his arms. Andrianne just shook her head lightly whist still hanging on to Chris. "What happened?" Chris asked his elder brother. Wyatt just ignored him and walked past him. "Wyatt. What happened? Why are you bleeding?" Chris raised his voice a little towards his elder brother.

"At home, Chris." Wyatt spoke. Chris just stood in his spot not budging an inch. "I'll tell you at home. Now, move." Wyatt instructed.

Chris shook his head and followed Wyatt's lead. "What happened, princess. Are you hurt?" Chris asked as the little girl gradually loosen her grip on his t-shirt. Andrianne just shook her head. "You saw what happened to Wyatt?" He questioned again. Andrianne kept quiet. "You can tell me, princess." Chris coaxed an answer out of the little angel he was carrying. "What did you see?"

"She saw her worst fear." Wyatt spoke as they stepped in the front door. "Mom…" Wyatt called as he made his way to the kitchen. "Mom, I need to talk to you."

Chris walked past him and stopped his brother in his path. "Tell me what you saw." Chris said harshly as he put Andrianne gently on her high chair. Wyatt fell silent. "Wyatt, tell me what you saw." He demanded as Piper came in the kitchen breaking the two boys apart.

"Wyatt, what's wrong?" Piper asked her clearly shocked son. "What happened at the park?" She turned to Chris. Chris shook his head as he attended Andrianne, searching for any marks or scratch that could be on her body. "Can one of my children tell me what happened?"

"I don't know. I was reading. No. Nadim Sultan. I was talking to Nadim, I lost focus of them. The next thing I knew she came running to me and he was bleeding. I swear mom I don't know." Chris said hurriedly. "It's my fault all these happened. If only I was with them, these would not happen. I should have been with them."

Piper sighed. "Everything is not your fault, Chris. You're just a boy. You didn't know about this. You wouldn't have known, you shouldn't." Piper said.

"Bind my powers mom. Strip me off my powers. Do whatever it takes as long as I don't hurt any of them." Wyatt spoke suddenly. "Chris, I'm sorry if that was what you and Andy went through in your life before. I don't blame you for hating me. I hate me right now."

Chris' calm façade blew right off and anger washed over him. "Barbas" Chris uttered the word with such wrath. "I swear I'm going to kill that son of a bitch."

"Watch your words, young man." Piper said. "Wyatt, those things you saw were just things that aren't real. It's just things that a demon planted in your mind. It's not real."

"It is in her mind mom. She's a little baby. She shouldn't have seen it. I was supposed to protect her not show her what the world is like when it is almost coming to an end." Wyatt broke down as he sank on the floor. Chris froze as he heard the word uttered by his brother. "Bind me mom." Wyatt demanded. Chris began to shimmer away but someone held him down.

"Not when I'm alive." Leo said as he walked into the kitchen. "Not while I'm head of this family, no witch in my family deserve to be stripped from their rights." He spoke with total authority. "And you're not fighting this battle on your own Chris. We'll figure this out together."

"I saw what I've become. The monster that I am." Wyatt stressed. "I kill my own mother."

"That was what happened. That was what you were living with." Piper spoke a little above a whisper. "It was never a demon. That was the reason…"

"Enough." Chris spoke. "It's bad enough you have to see it. Please, don't remind me of the day. Not today." Chris' voice trembled with fear and anger that was still burning inside him. "I just wish she didn't have to see it."

Andrianne who was sitting quietly on her high chair starting to get restless. "When did it happen, Chris? When did I change?" Wyatt shook his little brother for an answer. "When did it happen?"

As it the wind was knocked out of his guts, Chris gasps for air. "Stop it Wyatt. Let me go." Chris struggled to get away from his brother as he fought for air for his lungs. "Let me go. Or help me god, I swear I'm going to kill you."

"I didn't do it. I didn't do anything." Wyatt said backing up as he raised his hands as if he was a terrified criminal. "Mom, please. I didn't do that." He pleaded.

Leo nodded at his eldest. "You did nothing wrong, Wyatt. Chris is having a painful flash back. It was today. They turned you today." Leo gently assisted his younger son to the couch. "It's going to be fine son. It's not happening. It's just a far memory that's never going to happen."

"Chris…" Two years old Andrianne shimmered on to Chris as she threw her hands around him. "I'm sorry. I hurt big brother. I'm not bad." She said with her head buried in his shoulders. "I'm sorry."

It was almost like a Chris was handed his life back to him as he wrapped his arms tightly around the little girl on his lap. "Promise me, promise me not to leave my sight. Never leave me." Chris whispered softly to the little girl.

Piper walked into the living room trailed by Wyatt. "I think, we had enough of secrets, Chris. You should just tell us. At least your dad and I should know. Barbas is not a normal demon that we fight off. He have a personal grudge against us all. You need to tell us the important things such this. It's not a burden you should be carrying alone." She spoke as she sat beside her son.

Chris just shook his head. "They cannot know mom. Not right now. These things can tempt and turn people. I don't want the same thing happened to my brother happen to my sister. She don't need this." He looked up with his lids brimming with tears.

"She's going to be fine, Chris. We all are. You're father is still here. Wyatt, is still here. I'm here. Chris? What is it that you are afraid of telling us?" Piper asked softly. Chris just shook his head.

Wyatt sat beside his brother and looked down at his soiled hand. "It was not real. No one saw it. But it felt so real. The touch, the smell, it really hurts Chris. Mom would not bind me but I know you would if it was for the better, right?" He asked.

"God no." Chris replied quickly. "Wyatt, you tried to kill mom, but you didn't succeed in killing her. You were never strong enough. You just hurt her badly. You couldn't finish mom off. I did. I did and I regretted it every second of my life."

"Even this one?" Leo asked. "What are you not telling Chris? Andrianne is perfectly safe for now; nothing is going to take that from you or me. I am not going to let it Chris. What is it you're not telling me, son?"

"The days are going so differently, yet so similar. I don't know. What if I didn't change the future? What if by changing the past I just slow thing down and it still happens and it hurts even more?" Chris trembled as he speaks. Andrianne looks up at him as if trying to understand his emotion. Her innocent eyes moved from one person to another in the room searching for a little gist of what she had no idea they were talking about.

"I promise not to be bad." Andrianne said suddenly as she laid her head on Chris' shoulders and her eyes fixed on her mother. "I wouldn't hurt big brother anymore. I promise." She pouted. Leo smiled to his youngest daughter's reaction. She had always been the one protecting her brother. She was the one who would sacrifice everything just to cover for her brothers, even though it was only in the past.

"Can I bind my powers?" Wyatt asked again.

"No. That was what makes you worst. I tried to bind you." Chris said. "Even though that was in the past and circumstances were different but it's not the way."

"I'm not evil. I saw what I saw. I never could be that person. How did I become that person?" Wyatt questioned. "Chris, it's my life. I should at least know. I know that you're trying to get it out of your mind, but you can't. You can't, not without anyone helping. You can't be the only responsible one. I'm your elder brother; as much as it's my job to torture you, it's my job to protect you as well. Not the other way, Chris." Wyatt paused. "I might be evil before, but believe me I'm trying as hard as I can not to be in this life time. But you have to help me. You're the only one who knows how to."

Chris nodded. It was then he knew, he had changed the future. Only he needed to sculpt his own future d not repeat those that were already written. He had another chance to make his future what he wanted not focused to what he knows. "There are things that words couldn't describe. I don't know how to tell." Chris admitted.

"Mommy look. Fire." Andrianne said excitedly as she saw a scentless candle flickering on the dining table.

"Candles." Piper smiled. Chris' frown turned into a smile. "You've done this before?" Piper asked her younger son. Chris just nodded.

"Me and Andrianne, its one way we talk when we were younger." Chris admitted. Within less than five minutes, Piper lit up purple and blue candles in the living room. "Mom, I'm not going to lie you know. I know what the purple is for."

Piper smiled. "I know you wouldn't, dear. It's not for you. We all need to get it out." Piper said as she took Andrianne from Chris.


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A smile cracked on Chris' sleepy face as he heard a set of small feet creaking on the floor board making its way to the room that he shares with his elder brother. The figure of the two little feet that was walking crept up quietly into his arms. "You're too old for this Andy." Chris whispered as he wrapped his arms tighter against the five years old Andrianne.

"The boogieman is coming for me." Andrianne giggled as she whispered.

"There's s no boogieman under your bed." Chris replied as he kissed the top of Andrianne's head. "But you already know that. You're just finding reasons to sleep with me." Andrianne just giggled as she tugged on Chris' arm to hug them. "Sleep in your room tomorrow okay, princess." Chris whispered softly. Andrianne shook her head softly. "And why is that?"

"You get to sleep with big brother and I get to sleep alone. Not fair." Andrianne said sulking a little.

"I'll ask mom to have another sister then." Chris joked. Andrianne pulled away as she sat on Chris' bad. "Now what?" he asked softly.

"I had a sister, right?" Andrianne hesitated before she started. Chris groaned. "Chris, I'm asking. Is Azalea really my sister or is she just living in my room, like a ghost?" Andrianne asked. Chris fell stunned by her question. Never that he thought that name was going to appear again other than in his memory.

Chris sat up on his bed still trying to find his voice to answer to his little sister. "You want to hear a story, Android." Wyatt said a groggily as he turned on the bed side lamp. Andrianne scrunched her eyes and threw her teddy bear at Wyatt. She hated that nickname, yet Wyatt loves it. Or at least she thinks he does.

"Oh come on you two. Can't you just sleep and you stop teasing her." Chris said trying not to look at either sibling of his. "I… I have to go." Chris said as he turned on his heel and made his way out of the room.

Andrianne pouted even more as she reached for Chris's pillow and threw it towards Wyatt. "See what you did." Andrianne said as she stomp her little feet making her way out from the room. Mumbling, as she stomps out of the room.

"That's all on you, Android." Wyatt said as he trailed her. Andrianne muttered something but it was beyond his ability to hear what she just said. "Andrianne." Wyatt said with a little chuckle as he picked his little sister up from behind. "Is she really there?" He asked. Still pouting Andrianne nodded. "Not just another reason you want to sleep with Chris?"

Andrianne sighed. "Okay. A part of me just wants to sleep with him. But she's there, just that not always, sometimes she there." Andrianne admitted feeling a little guilty for ruining both her brother's night.

"But not tonight?" Wyatt spoke more of a statement rather than a question. Andrianne just shook her head. "Let's find your big brother. He got a test tomorrow and he needs his sleep. As for you, little Android, you sleep with me." Wyatt said as Andrianne hit his shoulder a few times with her little hands.

"I'm not an android, Wyatt. Stop calling me android." Andrianne said pouting.

"I really don't want to see my little sister becoming a little android bird. Don't pout so much. You'll look like the girl version of Chris." Wyatt said as he let Andrianne down as Chris came into sight. Andrianne quickly ran to Chris and hugged him from behind as she whined about Wyatt to Chris.

Chris smiled a little as he returned Andrianne's embrace. "You miss her don't you?" Wyatt spoke as he sat beside Chris.

"I really do have a sister. Azalea is…" Andrianne spoke as her eyes search for response from her two brothers.

Wyatt just gave his little sister a little nod. "She was. She passed away before you were born." Chris caressed his little sister's hair gently but absently. "In a way, she was you. Android." Wyatt smiled as he uttered his words and Andrianne's little hand found its way to his arm.

"Enough, Andrianne. Go to sleep, okay. I'll tell you the story tomorrow. I just need sometime alone tonight." Chris said as he looked over to Wyatt. "tuck her in tonight, please." Chris said more of an order rather than a request.

Wyatt just nodded mockingly at him. "Ha. Right, and blew off tomorrow's French test. Very smart." Wyatt quipped. "What you need, is to sleep." Wyatt said as he tugged on his brother's hand. "I'm still your big brother whether you like it or not. I over rule you." Wyatt spoke with such arrogance. "In a good way I mean."

*******

Andrianne rubbed her eyes as the heat of the sun seeped in her room slowly dancing, casting shadows on her floor. Lazily she got off her bed and head towards the bathroom. Either Chris or Wyatt must have put her to bed after yesterday night's incident. "Morning, Azalea." She said groggily as she smiled to the mirror.

"Now do you believe me when I said I am your sister?" The mirror fogged up as the word was spoken, yet other than Andrianne, no one could see the young girl. "I did tell you. But you never listened."

Andrianne sighed as she wiped the mirror for the second time. "Can you please not speak, I'm trying to brush my teeth, and I can't see my reflection with the mirror all fogged up." Andrianne said with the toothbrush in her mouth.

"Andrianne, honey, is everything okay?" Piper startled Andrianne as she knocks on the bathroom door. "What are you doing in there?" She asked.

"I'm getting in the shower mommy, we're going for the interview later. I want to be pretty like Azalea." Andrianne said smiling at the reflection of her and her undead sister in the mirror. "I'll be right out."

Andrianne herd Piper sighed at the mention of the name Azalea. "Your brother told you about your big sister, didn't he?" Piper said as she sat and has her back against the door. "She was pretty, just like you. And Chris loved her very much."

"I know mama, she told me everything." Andrianne said awkwardly. "And she told me that you and daddy never loved her. And let her die! Why did you let her die mama?" Andrianne said almost shouting as she pulled at the door causing Piper to stumble backwards. "Why did you let me die? Why did you let me die mama?" the girl in Andrianne's body shouted. Her pupil were dilated and frozen as if she was not alive.

"Azalea? Let go of your sister." Piper commanded.

"Why mama? Because you love her and not me? Or is it because of she's Leo's daughter?" Andrianne's voice spoke. Though the tone and the pitch were different, it came out of the daughter that her son almost died delivering.

"It doesn't matter whose daughter you are. But you are certainly not my little sister." Chris said appearing from thin air. "Because you're a demon. A demon that takes form of a dead human and possesses their prey. You're a disgusting demon that exist at the very bottom of your kind."

An evil laughter escaped from Andrianne's lips. "What seems to be the matter Chris? You would not hurt me would you?" she spoke sarcastically. "I mean you would never hurt Andrianne. You can't stand seeing her hurt. But you can't protect her forever and you know that. That is what scares you and you know that deep inside everyone has their evil."

Chris just answered the demon with a sneer. "A demon should know better, I would rather see my family dead than giving in to you. I'll fight for their life but I am sure as hell to kill every demon that infer with my family." Chris said with such determination. "_Pro abyssus defaeco sententia , quod Olympus contemno sententia , vadum terra expello sententia , pro iam quod pro infinitio._" Chris chanted.

Andrianne arrogant face writhes in pain as she slowly sank to the ground. As the red glow in her eyes fades, her energy seems to fade with it. Chris rushed towards his sister and held her. "I thought she was my friend. I let her in my room and she tried to kill you. I'm sorry Chris." Andrianne whispered as Chris assisted her back to her room.

"Everything is going to be just fine, princess." Chris said as Andrianne sat on her bed. "I'm going to talk to mom for a second. Hold on to this." He said as he took a tiny pillow like packet filled with herbs. "Nothing can hurt you now." He smiled then he kissed her forehead before he gently escorted his mother out of the room, out of earshot of Andrianne.

"Is everything going to be alright?" Piper whispered questioning her son as they walked. Chris just nodded answering his mother's question. "Then, what is wrong, Chris? How did you know the demon was coming?"

"She talked about Azalea to me and Wyatt yesterday. He came to us before mom. The same demon, the same time. Only as a different person. For eight years, it has been like déjà vu seeing them all. Where did I go wrong mom?" Chris asked. "I don't want to imprison her like I did. I want her to have friends, we both saw how happy she was in the past, but it's too risky with these demons targeting her to get to us."

"We don't have to Chris. We'll protect her. She doesn't need to be imprisoned." Piper said softly. "You said it yourself; everything is going to be fine. Go back to school, we'll talk about this later." Piper smiled at her son as he shimmered back to school. Piper went straight back to Andrianne's room.

"Where's Chris mommy?" Andrianne asked as she saw Piper walking into the room by herself. Her hand were still fiddling with the tiny pillow that Chris gave her and raising to smell it from time to time.

Piper smiled as she sat beside Andrianne. "Chris went back to school." Piper said. "Do you think you are okay going for the school's interview?" Piper asked. "If you don't feel well, or if you don't feel like it, we can reschedule it."

Andrianne frowned. "I'm fine mommy. Chris is just overly scared all the time." Andrianne whined. "Mommy smell this." She said giving Piper the tiny pillow that Chris gave her. "It smells almost the same with the pendant daddy gave for me to wear every time I go out to play."

Piper smell it and smiled. She knew very well the flowers that was mixed up to make that special smell. "You like the smell?" Piper asked. Andrianne just nodded as she asked for her pillow back. "Where do you want to keep that?" She questioned her daughter.

"in my pocket for now." Andrianne said as she hopped down from her bed and to her dresser and she took the necklace that her father gave her to put it on. "Can you put it in my teddy later mommy. So my teddy can smell nice forever."

"What is your teddy's name?" Piper asked as she took as she took the necklace and put it on Andrianne. Piece by piece Andrianne put on her uniform.

"I like to call it…" Andrianne pause to think for a name. "Riley. Yes, Riley." She said giggling as she handed her mother a brush and a rose colored ribbon to tie her hair up. "But I usually just call him Teddy. Because he is a teddy and the pink bunny, Bunny. " Andrianne said giggling as she placed the little pillow in her pocket and she cuddled her teddy bear. "I can bring Riley along right mommy? I'll leave him in the car during the interview."

Piper just smiled and nodded at her youngest. She has always been the talkative one and the imaginative one. It was no wonder that she was so smart in the past. "Okay, right after the interview, we'll go right to the mall and have ice creams. Would you want that?" Piper asked.

Andrianne shook her head pouting. "We have to pick up Wyatt and Chris first than we can go to the mall. I don't want to eat ice cream without them. It's no fun." Andrianne said.

"Alright then, we'll pick up Wyatt and Chris then we go to the mall." Piper said. Andrianne nodded happily and hugged her mother.

"I love you forever mommy." Andrianne said as she pecked a kiss on Piper's cheek.

Translation:

Chris just answered the demon with a sneer. "A demon should know better, I would rather see my family dead than giving in to you. I'll fight for their life but I am sure as hell to kill every demon that infer with my family." Chris said with such determination. "_Pro abyssus defaeco sententia , quod Olympus contemno sententia , vadum terra expello sententia , pro iam quod pro infinitio._" Chris chanted.

Translation:

Chris just answered the demon with a sneer. "A demon should know better, I would rather see my family dead than giving in to you. I'll fight for their life but I am sure as hell to kill every demon that infer with my family." Chris said with such determination. "_For hell purge thou , and Heaven despise thou , shall earth banish thou , for now and for eternity._" Chris chanted.


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Andrianne sat alone under the huge old oak tree at the cemetery with her iPod and her journal as her faithful companion. She shut her eyes for a second and then she let her hear out on the paper. The pen in her hand danced on the white paper so fluidly that it only takes a few stops to think for a word.

As she felt her world was going perfect, one by one her brothers are going further away from her. Chris and Wyatt are graduating at once. Both her brothers were going to college at one time. She feared she was going to be left alone all over again.

"I knew you'd be here." A male voice startled Andrianne as she straightened up and wiped her tears. "You know that he loves you very much and he would change his mind in a second if he saw you like this. That's not fair, Drea." The older boy said as he sat beside Andrianne.

Andrianne let out a laugh as she closed her journal. "Spying on me again, I assume." Andrianne forced a smile on her face. "Go away Ryan, I need to be alone. Just for a while. And tell my brothers that I'm fine."

Ryan rolled his eyes as he cupped Andrianne's face to face him. "Hey, I'm not spying for your brothers you know." He replied. "There is this man however; he said he was so in love with you since the first day he met you. And he told me so many gruesomely romanticized version of what friendship is all about that I just wished he did not. Andrianne, I know you're a witch. Chris told me everything I needed to know and I was wrong for accusing you of stealing my phone. It was never you, was it?" Ryan asked her gently. Andrianne just shook her head.

"I told you I am a witch and you never believed me. Not once." Andrianne whined. "And Chris tells you the same things that I did, and it made all the difference." She pouted.

Ryan sighed. "Yes." He said awkwardly. "See, when a good story teller tells a person a story, no matter how convincing it may seems, it stays as that. A story. At six years old, you're an amazing story teller Drea. It takes one to know one."

"I wasn't telling stories. It was all like a distant memory, like a dream only it happened but, okay I don't know how to explain it to you anymore." Andrianne gave up as she stuffed her spiral bound journal back in her back pack.

Ryan took a deep breath. "I know that now. I do. Just hear me out. What Uncle Nadim and Chris told me the other day made me think. It made me realize that you are special. Made me realize that those stories that you told me are for a reason. And for that same reason, you have to let some things happen. Life is gamble, I know you are six, but I also know that you have a mind of some one way beyond Chris' age. You are what you are Andrianne. Let him go. Let Wyatt go."

Andrianne smiled guiltily at Ryan. "Okay, if I admit something, you have to believe me. And you have to just keep your thoughts to yourself until I finish talking. Promise." Andrianne said demandingly. Ryan raised his left hand and placed his right on his heart. "Okay, it's not that I don't want him to go to Brown, but I don't want him to go to Brown to be with Bianca. Yes Bianca Corvi. And no, I don't like her." Andrianne stopped looking to Ryan for a response.

For a six year old, he was stunned for the words that came out her mouth. "But you'll be fine if he attends other school in other parts of the world?" Ryan asked trying to find the geographical confinement that she sets for her brother.

"I'd rather he goes to Japan than spending his time with Bianca." Andrianne nodded. "He is just a call away, anyway. He knows when I want him and when I need him. And he knows to be there when I need him not want him." Andrianne spoke. Ryan just shook his head. "You're not getting it. Never mind."

"Are you really six?" Ryan asked finally giving up on all other responses. Andrianne just sighed as she slings her bag on her shoulder and stood up, not even bothered to answer his last question. "Because your words makes you look like you're a little old person. Not a six year old." Ryan said as he followed suit.

"I'm going home to a place that I can lock my door and write in peace. Bye – bye, Ryan." Andrianne said annoyed by her friend's last comment.

Ryan caught her shoulder as she turned to face him. She was more than two times smaller than the giant in front of her, yet to her the size and age difference really did not matter. "Okay, I'm sorry." Ryan said. "Drea, if that is really what you feel tell him. He would want to know. He'll have his questions but he wants to know why are you very reluctant to let him go."

"They'll just laugh at me if I tell him that. She was supposed to be our friend, Ryan. That didn't happen. Why should I let the other thing happen?" Andrianne reasoned.

"Because, you don't control what happen with other people's life. You don't control fate. You only make choices to improve them. Drea, I don't know how to say this to you but, maybe by letting Chris go, is the right thing. He will find her eventually if they are fated to be as so, right." Ryan countered the little girl with the intelligence of a 21 year old. Andrianne just made a face at him, telling him she does not like his reply. "High school façade, fades after high school. She might be bitchy, then, but she might just be nice now."

"Might?" Andrianne questioned the older guy in front of her. "She shoved you into a locker Ryan. Usually, a boy does that or at least she would have done it to a girl and it would not matter so much. But a girl shoving a boy? That's just plain wrong." Andrianne said.

"But that's not the reason you hate her though right?" Ryan said being a little cheeky with the little girl as he lowered himself to her height. "Because you only heard one side of the story, and that side was by my friends, not even from me."

"No." Andrianne admitted. "That's not the reason."

"So what is?" Ryan asked her desperately. Sensing his thirst for answer was being a little over bearing, Andrianne just cocked a sly smile on her face.

"The reason being, you know the reason Christopher Perry Halliwell. And stop making Ryan do all you filthy job." Andrianne said as she shimmered Ryan's phone into her hand.

"Sorry, man. I thought this plan would be fool proof. And she just made a silver blue dust out of my phone." Ryan said a little shocked as he saw the phone materialized on Andrianne's hand. Andrianne ignored his comment and hit the disconnect button. "That's freaky." He added as Andrianne hands him back his phone.

"You have not seen freaky." Andrianne said stomping her way out of the cemetery. "Never do that to me, ever again." Andrianne spoke as she stopped and turned towards the boy that was trailing behind her. "Don't make yourself as his pet bunny. You're not Pinky."

"Who's Pinky?" Ryan asked a little amused as he speed up a little to walk beside the little girl.

"A pink bunny he casted a spell on to protect me on a nightly basis, so that I don't crawl under his blanket to sleep with him anymore." Andrianne answered as a smiled grew on her face. It was kind of funny as she describe what Pinky is, and if he had not already know they are a family of witches, he would just think she had gone totally cuckoo from all the stories she had been writing in class.

Ryan just laughed. "I'm going to go nuts someday. This spells and magic, and whatever is next, I can never predict from your family. Except the smell of lavender and honey every Thursday morning, when your mommy cooks pancake and your Aunt Phoebe brings in a new batch of lavender." Andrianne just groan as a reply.

Both of them just kept quiet as they walked home together. As soon as the front door closed behind her Andrianne orbed to Chris' room and slammed the door shut. "Stop using your friend to get into my head." Andrianne shouted at her brother who was just sitting in front of his computer playing a game.

"Stop getting into mine." Chris replied smiling at his little sister.

"I'm trying. It's not easy to not listen to your perverted little mind, while it screams to be noticed." Andrianne replied. At times she felt as if her gifts are just getting too strong too fast for her to handle. "I didn't ask to be an empath."

Piper ran up to her sons' room as she heard the commotion. "What's going on?" Piper asked.

"He asked Ryan, to spy on me." Andrianne answered.

"Actually, I did that." Wyatt said as he came out of the bathroom. Andrianne squint her eyes as she growls in frustration at her brother. "Oh, scary." Wyatt said sarcastically. "Andy, Chris is going to Brown to study, not marry Bianca." Wyatt reasoned.

"He's going to Brown, because she is in Brown." Andrianne said. "You are so not going to marry that B…" Andrianne stopped herself as she realized that her mother was still in the room. "Bianca." She said.

"I was almost engaged to her, Andy." Chris spoke softly. "And you know that."

"That was before what she did to you." Andrianne said calming down. "Who knows what she can do now."

"That's for me to find out." Chris said as he touched his little sister's shoulder. Adrianne just tried to shrugged it off, but to no avail. "Andy, we have to make our own mistakes, in order to make us a stronger human. We can't just feed on memories, princess."

"She almost killed you Chris. What if she succeeds this time?" Andrianne said desperately.

"Not you, or Wyatt, or mom, or even dad would let that happen. I'm perfectly safe, Andrianne. Thing are just not the way they were." Chris replied as he hoisted his little sister into his arm. "I can't stay here forever. You can't. You're not a little baby anymore. We have to move on." Chris said as Andrianne hugged him tightly as tough she would never let him go.

Andrianne lifted her head and looked straight at Wyatt. "Never use Ryan or anyone else to get into my head ever again. Or I'll tell on your deepest, most sick secrets." She said with her jaw tight. "Ever again. They are not Riley and Pinky you know."

Wyatt smiled mischievously. "Not even the real Riley?" He asked. Andrianne growled at him. "Okay, Tiger Android. No biting." Wyatt quipped.

"Mom… Look at Wyatt. He called me Android again." Andrianne whined as Chris let her down.

"Ryan is alone, down stairs. Shaken by your doings. All of you. Go tell him what is going on." Piper sighed as she herself made her way out from the boys' room ignoring Andrianne's whining. "And Wyatt, enough teasing your little sister for one day."

Andrianne stuck her tongue out as she quickly went down stairs. "You want to see freaky?" She said as soon as she got to Ryan. Ryan just smiled at her. "No, seriously." She asked. Ryan just nodded at her. "Okay. Hold my hand and don't let go. No matter what." She smiled as she levitated herself as well as Ryan. Ryan gasps as he squeezed Andrianne's hand. "This is baby freaky. We'll take baby steps. I'll show you little freaky tomorrow." She said as she let herself back down.

The rosy cheek of the boy went colorless. He stood on the ground as if he was a statue. Andrianne just let out a laugh. "What did you do to him?" Piper asked as she walked into the living room from the kitchen. "Ryan? Are you okay?" Piper asked. The young boy just shook his head.

"She…" He started trying to gather words but his mind just would not work. "We… We flew. Or float." He said a little confused himself.

"We levitate." Andrianne said smiling widely as if she had accomplished something big.

"Young lady, you should not have done that. Ryan is not Chris or Wyatt." Piper said looking down at her little daughter. "He can't levitate. He can't orb and he can't be like your brothers." Piper said to her. Andrianne pouted.

"But it's fun." Andrianne said as she stomped her feet.

"It's amazing how you can be very childish at times and you can be very mature the other time. Please just don't do that to him. Not without him knowing what you were going to do first. Okay?" Piper said. Andrianne just nodded.

"It feels weird. Like I was flying." Ryan suddenly spoke. Andrianne lit up. "I think I'm fine." He smiled. Piper shook her head and left the two kids as her other two sons joined them. She wished that moment could be framed. It was so perfect as if no worries were burdening any of her children. They are like any other children. Just being a child and teenagers.


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Andrianne sat by the window as she read her journal that she wrote when she was ten in her past life. She realized why Chris had been keeping it from her since day one and why Chris is very protective of her. She also realized that she had no right to stop him from going to any school he chooses to go to.

A knock startled her; quickly she orbed the diary under her mattress and pretended as if she was reading a novel instead. "Come in." Her voice cracked.

Chris quickly comes in and embraced her. "Princess. Shhh…" He said as she broke into tears in his arms. "What's wrong, Andy?" He asked but not letting his little sister away from his embrace. "Who made you cry?" He asked.

Andrianne pulled away a little from him as he wiped her tears with his thumb. "I'm sorry for shouting at you earlier. I had no right to do so. I had no right to so." She said apologizing to her big brother.

Chris sighed as shook his head. "Its fine, princess. I'm afraid to leave you too, you know." He said. "But I'll always be back. Just call me if you need anything. And I have the whole three months to spoil you with all my time." Chris said coaxing a smile out of Andrianne.

"Why are you afraid to leave me Chris?" Andrianne questioned. Chris just smiled at her, suggesting that she herself know of the answer. Never once in front of her, he never even thought of the word 'cancer'. "I remember you being so protective over me all the time and never once tried to hurt, even my feelings. What did you do in the past that you regretted so much, that you can't bear seeing me hurt?" Andrianne asked.

The urge for him to tell the truth to her was unbearable, but he could never burden her with another thing. Not when he was sure he was going away for years. "You're my little sister. I lost my sister once. I don't want to lose another one. Not in this life time." Chris said softly, hoping she would drop the subject.

Andrianne looked away from him. Gently Chris cups her face so their eyes meet. "What do you know, Andrianne? What is it you want me to say?" Chris questioned his little sister.

"Diary." Andrianne said as the spiral bound book that he had kept hidden for years appeared in front of his very own eyes. "I wanted you to stay because of my selfish, spoilt brat thoughts." Andrianne started. "But really, I was really channeling the frustration that you felt. The need to go but you can never leave me. You won't." Andrianne said as she held back her tears as she spoke.

"I'm sorry." The voice escaped from Chris' lips.

"Bianca, was just a ploy that you think of, so I would tell everyone a reason I want you to stay. But you're afraid that I'll die. It's going to happen isn't it. But you don't want me to die in your arms. Not again. Because I am very sure that, that was what happened. A day you left void in my memory and a day you are trying to delete from yours." Andrianne said as she placed the diary on her brother's palms.

Chris hesitated before he spoke. "Do you want to know?" He asked. Andrianne just nodded. "The day was awful. I never wanted to tell you. Because dad is here now. He's with us. I don't want to ruin it. Daddy loves us more than his life, Andrianne. I can't tell you about the day. But yes you did…" Chris said stopping mid sentence as a tear splashed on his hands jolt him.

"I did what, Chris?" Andrianne pressed for him to say his sentence. Torturing his mind. A sentence he never want his little sister to hear from his mouth. At the same time torturing her mind as she could feel what he felt. "What happened to me?" She demanded as she hit her brother's chest with her little fists.

"You fell asleep in my arms for eternity." He said quietly. "A sleep that you can never get awakens by anything. I can't, princess. I can't say it. I can't tell you about the day." He said as tears streamed down his face and he pulled his little sister closer so he could feel her heart beating against his skin. "You don't know how good it is to hear you cry for the first time six years ago. No matter how painful it was, as long as you are here with me and mom is fine, I'm glad to see another sunrise."

"Nothing else matter." Andrianne spoke. Her statement was just a completion of what Chris was feeling. "You almost died when I was born. You almost died twice because I was born." Andrianne said.

"I'd give my life, if that is what it takes to keep you alive." Chris whispered. Andrianne pulled herself away from him once again.

"It was cancer that killed me Chris. I would have died eventually. I was living on borrowed times. You can't keep blaming yourself for something that you can't control." Andrianne said, her voice trembled with sadness.

"Andy, you don't understand." Chris voiced out desperate for his little sister to just be there with him. "You are the only thing that kept me alive. I was sad when Azalea passed, but I was a living corpse when you did. I didn't even have the strength to move. It was so painful to even think."

Andrianne got off the window sill and went towards the door. "Chris, mom and dad was there when I died, right?" Andrianne said as Chris squirmed at her words. Andrianne sank to the floor as she felt her brain could explode and her heart could stop. "Chris. Oh my god. Chris, I'm so sorry." Andrianne rushed to her brother as she held him tightly.

"I wish you can't feel what I felt. I'm sorry, Andrianne. Please stop. You don't need to remember the day. I'll work as hard as I humanly can to heal you." Chris pleaded. Andrianne just nodded in her brother's embrace.

*******

The bright early summer's ray licked the skins of the two siblings, waking them up. Andrianne woke up to the familiar smell of her brother beside her. He must have fallen asleep when he was putting her to sleep. "Morning, big brother." She whispered. Chris just smiled as Andrianne planted a kiss on his forehead.

"What's that for?" He asked as his voice cracked.

"Making you cry last night." Andrianne said as she hopped down from her bed and towards the bathroom. Quickly Andrianne took a shower and got into a fresh change of clothes. When she got out of the bathroom, Chris was staring down to the diary she placed in his hand yesterday. "Diary." Andrianne orbed the diary into her hands.

"That's rude, Andrianne." Chris said.

"Sorry." She smiled as she opened a page that she marked. "Dear diary," She began reading. "I feel much better today that I woke up in Chris' arm for the first time in many months. This past was not much different than the future I came from. Chris is still, well Chris. I wish I can find a way to get him to smile again. I saw mom, dad, Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige, I miss them. Speaking of missing people, I miss Ryan the most now. I think he is not yet in planning in this year. And I know today is going to be a blast just because I am with Chris." Andrianne said smiling.

Chris smiled. "December twenty fifth, twenty twenty five." He paused. Andrianne searched the book for that date. "It's Christmas again. Chris is not home yet since he went hunting for demon yesterday. I'm worried. I tried scrying for him, but I couldn't find him. I'm really scared something bad could happen to him." Chris continued. Precisely what was written in the diary. "I went to his room looking for his things so I could scry with fire, and there he was, lying in a pile of paper and surrounded with crystal. I feel like killing him for making me so worried, but he looked so tired. Instead, I took a blanket and covered him. Then I went out to the living room only to see a bunch of lavender and blueberry pancakes. No wonder he was so tired. I love my brother so much, I hope he knows it." Chris concluded. "I do. I know. And I love you more than you could ever imagine." he said.

"You remembered word by word." Andrianne said amazed as she advanced towards her brother.

"I had it for years, before you were born. I read them every time I can't stand missing you." Chris replied.

"Does Azalea have a diary too?" Andrianne asked. Chris just shook his head.

"But she was more vocal than you are. She talks all the time." Chris said remembering his other younger sister. The times he had with her had been memorable but not as the ones he had with Andrianne.

"I talk all the time." Andrianne said. Chris just let out a laugh and trailed behind his little sister as she heads down stairs. "Morning, big brother." Andrianne said as she jumped on Wyatt's lap as he was playing with his console game. The car he was driving in the game crashed and gamed over. Wyatt sighed as he placed Andrianne beside him.

"Thank you." Wyatt said sarcastically. Andrianne smiled and sat back on his lap.

"You're welcome." Andrianne replied.

"Go bother other big brother. This one wants to play his game." Wyatt said coaxing his little sister off his lap. Andrianne shook her head. "Mommy made blueberry pancakes." He said trying to excite his little sister. Andrianne shook her head again. "Fine. Stay, Android." Andrianne stuck her tongue out and sat still. "Alright, alright, let's eat." Wyatt said hoisting her up in his arms. "You're such a brat you know."

Andrianne nodded as she smiled at her eldest brother. "I can't do this to you anymore when you're in college." Andrianne smiled as they entered the dining room. Wyatt rolled his eyes. "I might just miss someone calling me Android and bossing me around."

"I can ask Ryan to call you Android." Wyatt flashed a smile at his little sister as he placed her on the chair beside him. Andrianne just stuck her tongue out. "Where's Ryan anyways?" Wyatt asked as he turned to Chris who was quietly eating his breakfast. Chris just shrugged his shoulders.

"He said Nadim's in town for the week, I supposed they went out or something." Andrianne said as she munched her own breakfast. Chris rolled his eyes and Wyatt looked at her questioningly. "What?" She asked. "He told me yesterday, or I heard him say it in his head or something."

Wyatt made a face at his little sister. "You have to stay out of people's mind, Andy. It's not right." Wyatt said. Andrianne just smiled.

"I know, I only listen when I want to." Andrianne said cheekily. "But I can never get in yours or Chris'. I can feel your emotion but I can't hear your thoughts." Andrianne asked.

Chris smiled guiltily. "Well if you can hear our thoughts, then we can't exactly keep anything from anyone. So, we had a little potion mixed up but it did not work as we liked it to." Chris said as he eyed Wyatt to continue.

"It's supposed to block you from our feelings as well, but it didn't work." Wyatt continued. At the expanse of being shouted at by their mother, the two boys just guiltily looked down at their food.

"The same one you made for Aunt Phoebe before?" Piper asked as she turned to Chris. The young man just nodded. "Why didn't any of you tell me?" Piper asked her boys. "Right, because it's wrong to do so. But it protects your little sister. That makes it fine."

"Doesn't make it right." Chris mumbled to himself.

"Do you have to beat up yourself for every little thing, Chris?" Wyatt questioned his younger brother. Chris just shook his head. "You both went to bed in tears yesterday. It doesn't take an empath to see you're killing yourself every second of the day. It hurts her to see you hurt, Chris."

Piper quietly sat beside Andrianne's chair. "I know you can feel the building emotion in the room. Even I can feel it. How do you control them? Even your Aunt Piper doesn't have the control over her power like you do." Piper asked.

"I just ignore the feeling from these two. They are way too emotional for a guy." Andrianne said smiling at her mother. "I sort of build resistance when growing up with tremendous amount of emotion. Especially from Chris." Andrianne said flashing her thousand watt smile at her brother.

"Ha, funny." Chris said.

"December twenty sixth, twenty twenty five." Andrianne started as she looked at Chris. Chris shook his head and smiled.

"Blueberry pancake was awesome. Ryan did it; not Chris." Andrianne and Chris said together as they shared their laughter, making Wyatt and Piper a little lost.


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Love comes at the most unexpected time and at the utmost impossible people. He had promised her to be there when ever she was lonely. Whenever she need someone just to listen. Someone that understands. Ryan stared into the nothingness as his pencil dances on his sketch book.

The buzz of his silent phone killed the intimate joy his hand was having with the wooden thing called a pencil. "Hello." Ryan said absently as he looked down at the incomplete picture of his little faerie princess his hand had conjured up into a drawing.

"Hey Ryan." The familiar woman spoke on the other end of the line. "I'm sorry to call on a short notice, but are you by any means free tonight? I know it's a school night and all, but I'll tell your father you'd be sleeping over. The catch is, you have to take care of one little brat." Piper said diffidently.

Ryan's hand unintentionally stopped as if they are too filled with joy to move. "I have nothing to do. Sure, I can babysit Andy, Mrs. Halliwell." He spoke with such congeniality. His lips stretched from ear to ear as his mind seized every single opportunity he could to just be with her.

"Another thing Ryan. Can you be here before six?" Piper asked.

"Sure thing, Mrs. Halliwell." Ryan uttered. If it were up to him, he could go there right there and then and be with her. "I'll be there before six." He said before the lady on the other line bid good bye and hung up.

His wide smile grew even wider as his hands continued to dance to complete the sketch of the lovely two year old kid who made his heart melted that fine day in the park. She seemed so happy yet, she was surrounded with fear. Fear that no child should have ever see or know of.

He glanced at the time on his watch and packed his things in his backpack. With the smile still plastered on his face, he walked back to his house before going to the Halliwell Manor. In a way, he was glad that both of Andrianne's brothers were away in college, or he would not be needed. Although sometimes staying over means an awesome time with Wyatt and his absurd fascination with football and cars, at least he had an advantage of being a person with a drawing skill and an endless imagination.

As his feet reached the steps of his front house, he heard the sound of Linkin Park humming through the stereo, just loud enough to be heard but not loud enough to cause disturbance. "Hey dad. You're home early." Ryan said as soon as he saw his father.

"Hey." He said from the couch a little startled. "Where were you? School finished hours ago right?" He said questioning his son. He knew he was never a trouble to anyone especially himself, but he just had the urge of asking as a father to a sixteen years old teenager.

Ryan reacted with a cough of laughter. "Don't worry dad. I was at the park. Sketching." He said as he went to sit beside his father. Growing up in the household of an absent single father sometimes makes him miss his touch. "Mrs. Halliwell called in for a favor to baby sit her daughter. You don't mind right?" He asked.

Ryder just shook his head. He knew her even when he was still in high school. Assuming that his son had not already known the story behind Andrianne and Chris, he smiled. "Sure. That little girl is special. She's brilliant." Ryan just replied with a nod.

"I'm going to change." Ryan said as he stood up.

"Ryan." Ryder said before his son even has the opportunity to walk. "Your grandfather called. He wants you; he wants us, to have dinner with him this weekend. Do you want to go?" He asked. Ryan nodded as he smiled.

"I'd love for grandpa to see me as his grandson." Ryan replied. Although he had been in his grandfather's class and was thought by him, he had never called Ryan as his grandson. But he never had a grudge against him. He knew all that was needed was time. He was disappointed to have his son, a young man with such potential, having a kid as such a reckless age.

Ryder was a little shocked with his son's reaction. "You're not angry?" He asked. Ryan just shook his head.

"Come on, dad. How long has it been when you two last met? You never even went to the PTA meets, because grandpa was there." Ryan spoke. "You're a successful surgeon; and you raised up a son all on your own. He just needed time, dad."

"How come you're so smart?" Ryder said to his son as Ryan just chooses to ignore his father's other witty remarks. "Don't hurt that little girl or your uncle, Uncle Nadim and I will personally hurt you." Ryder said with a make belief stern tone.

Ryan shook his head as he held back his laughter. "That sounds so wrong." He said. "Oh, and just in case you come home early again tomorrow, after school I have a dance class, so, I'd be back a little late. But I'll try to make it back before dinner, so that my father would not starve to death." Ryan quipped.

"Very funny, Ryan. Now, shoo. Go take care of someone's daughter." Ryder shot back. "Finally some quiet in this house in sixteen years." He said. "Wait, it was always quiet. At least I get to have the pizza all to myself tonight." He winked at his son.

"Bye dad." Ryan said as he heads for the door. "Don't open the stove. And don't burn the house down." Ryan said laughing. Ryder just smiled to himself.

Even he could not believe how could he have raised a kid with such manner and gentleness. He was all alone and struggling. He was not there for him all the time and he was not the greatest father in the world, yet his son. He could not have asked god for a better one. At times it felt almost like his son was raising him instead of the other way round.

*******

The clock's hands were pointing at five forty when Ryan rang the door bell. Honestly, he had been there earlier, yet it would seem like he was looking forward to babysitting if he had rang earlier to him. "Hi Ryan." Andrianne greeted him as she opened the door. "Mommy, Ryan's here." Andrianne said then she went back to the conversation she was having on the phone.

Piper came down the stairs all dressed up and smiled at Ryan. "Thank you so much for babysitting at the last minute." Piper said. Ryan was glad he was asked to. "Princess, I'm going." She said as Andrianne ended her call and came to her mother.

"Mom, Jeremy will be coming over later." Andrianne informed as she placed a kiss on her mother's cheek.

"Don't be up too late. And please don't bully Ryan." Piper replied as she kissed the top of Andrianne's head. Ryan just smiled at the comment about himself. Not a minute later a stunning Leo joined them before he and Piper depart to their destination. .

Ryan looked over at the living room table that are scattered with Andrianne's books. "A lot of home works?" he questioned her as he trailed the younger girl and sat himself on the couch. Andrianne just shook her head. "That seems a lot." He said.

"Those aren't mine." Andrianne said while gathering up the books. Ryan sighed. He knew exactly what she was doing. He had been doing the same thing since he was in the 5th grade but he was surprise that they have start to plagiarize at a way younger age.

"Drea, you know that what you're doing is not right, right?" Ryan asked. Andrianne just smiled guiltily at the older guy as she took the books to her room. "Drea, you have to stop doing other people's work for them especially if they are from grades above yours." Ryan said raising his voice a little so that he would be heard.

"Don't shout old man. Come on up." Andrianne said inviting her baby sitter to her room. "Its fun and I only take things that I know to do." Andrianne smiled as Ryan sat on her study chair. "What?" She questioned his smirk.

"You do realize that your room resembles a library rather than a room." Ryan said.

"A library is a room. A very huge one." Andrianne said as she packed her things for school for the next day. "Half of these books, I have yet to touch. But I'll try to finish tem all one day." Andrianne spoke with such determination and arrogance in her voice.

"Okay, basically you are smarter than your classmates and the teachers have no clue that you are doing their work? And what do you get out of doing their work anyways?" Ryan asked. "It's not like you are trying to get into the cheer team, because you are already in the cheer team, you are not getting paid, and you have nothing to lose if you don't do it."

"It's called satisfaction." Andrianne said. "Plus, the teachers would not even think I would do it anyways. Cheer, dance and reader's circle. I mean where would I even find the time?" Andrianne spoke cunningly.

Ryan smiled as he shook his head. "Mine was paid in respect and money and sometimes protection. What are you charging?" Ryan asked a little interested.

Andrianne smiled. "Promise you won't laugh." Andrianne said as Ryan uttered the word promise. "It usually ranges anything between comics and books, unless a very hard or important one, then it could go up to first copy, or limited edition things." Andrianne said.

Amazed Ryan looked around her room. "These are the trophies?" Ryan asked. Andrianne just nodded. "Which one is your favorite so far?" He asked.

"We'll this one is kind of aged a little, so be careful. And it was not given for my knowledge; I found it in the back yard, buried." Andrianne said as she crouched down and fished for her _Jane Eyre_ book. "It's special."

Ryan flipped through the book and saw a little note on the back cover. "Dy, you never know how painful it was for me to see you dying in front of me every day, even though we just met. Maybe fate was jealous for us to be together but I know that destiny will make us meet again. In a different time and circumstances. There will always be a place for my Andrianne, my wizard, my friend. Love, Nadim." He read aloud. "God, you two must really be in love back then." Ryan said making a face.

Andrianne smiled. It was not love, but the bond of friendship that was build over the time became so strong that it was confused with the feel of love. "Friendship and love are not to be confused, Ryan." Andrianne said as she dragged the older boy back to the living room.

"Who's Jeremy?" Ryan asked suddenly as they sat on the sofa and flipped the television on aimlessly. Andrianne just looked at him. "I mean, who is Jeremy to you?" he said rephrasing his question.

"Why you ask?" Andrianne questioned him back. Ryan just shrugged. "He's my dance partner, but you already know that. Your question should be is Jeremy my boyfriend? Then the answer is no." Andrianne said. "Why?" Andrianne asked.

"No reason. Just asking." Ryan said as he forced his eyes to stay on the television set. "Why is he coming here?" He asked after a few second of silence passed.

"Do I smell jealousy?" Andrianne teased the older boy beside her. Ryan's cheek almost instantly crimsoned. "Ryan, I don't need to be an empath to know that you like me. But please, control yourself a little. It's like screaming in my head." Andrianne laughed as she shook her head and then leaned on to his shoulder. "He's coming for practice. We have a competition in two weeks time." She said gently. "It's not that I don't like you, it's just that, I don't want to hurt you out of the future circumstances."

"Let me guess, I'm like a brother because I'm nine years older than you." Ryan spoke as their eyes locked. Andrianne shook her head.

"Nadim was technically 24 years older than I am. And that does not stop us dating." Andrianne said sarcastically. Ryan rolled his eyes. "No it's not your age. And it will never be you or me, it's just the circumstances will always be in the way." She said as the door bell rang.

"Saved by the bell?" Ryan questioned her. Andrianne shook her head.

"We'll continue this counseling session back soon, Mr. Peer Association Secretary." Andrianne spoke as she went over to the door to open it. "Jeremy, come on in." Andrianne said as she smiled at the older girl who drove him there.

"I'll pick you up at eight. Don't be too late." Kelly Justine said as she drove off.

"Sorry, she's a little cranky today and she had to drive me here." Jeremy apologized. "Your brother's home?" He asked as he saw the back of Ryan's head in the living room.

"Nope that's Ryan Smith, my baby sitter." Andrianne said a little loudly so that Ryan would hear.

"Andy, you do know that, he's my tutor right?" Jeremy said a little frighten to near Ryan.

Andrianne laughed. "He's tame tonight. He won't bite." Andrianne said. "And he knows that you're here to practice and not for tutoring." She said as he pulled the young boy to the living room. "Be nice." Andrianne warned Ryan as she disappeared to her room for a quick change.


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The still air in the room was so allay, yet is was disturbingly awkward. Everything was different yet very much the same. The clock on her dresser blinked twenty two ten. Quietly she smiled at the figure. The exact age of which she and her brother passed away in her last life. A soft knock on the door snapped Andrianne out of her dreamland.

"I knew you'd still be awake." Ryan said as he entered her room and sat on the foot of her bed. His eyes were warm and very caring. "Why aren't you asleep Andrianne?" He questioned.

Andrianne shook her head. "Your left eye has the little brown fleck in them. Just like Ryder's." Andrianne muttered softly.

Ryan smiled at her shying his eyes away from her for a little while. "He is my father you know." he said smiling at the young girl. "What's bothering you, Drea?" he asked gently as he neared the little girl. As mortal as he was, he was a good emotion reader himself. It was easy for him to read other people's reaction or thought but with Andrianne, it was never as what she shows. It has always been way beyond what's she surfaces.

Andrianne just shook her head lightly, trying to indicate the moment was perfect. "You do know that I'm an empath right?" Andrianne questioned. Ryan nodded, and he sighed. "You don't need o be sorry to feel what you feel. I just think it's too early for me to start a serious relationship. But you are my bestest friend in the universe, and I don't want to ruin the friendship that we have."

Ryan smiled at her. "I usually like to speak before you read my mind." Ryan said. "I know that you are still young. I do. And that is why I never pushed you, but I can't help feeling what I do. But there are times that I feel like you are just like a little sister that I never had." He said as he felt a pang of guilt as he spoke the last part.

"But you know I never thought for you to be a replacement for my brothers' right." Andrianne voiced. Ryan nodded weakly. "They, we just have these bond like no other siblings have. But Ryan, you have this special place right here, only you have the key to that place. Just that we can't open it yet, not until I can be certain of one small thing first okay." Andrianne uttered as she took the older boy's hand and place it on her chest.

"To make sure that you would not hurt me right?" Ryan asked. Andrianne nodded. "Drea, do you have any idea why Uncle Nadim is a doctor?" Ryan asked.

"Because he wants to save me." Andrianne said. "Because he wants to cure me. But know something Ryan, although my family is not too keen on god and his makings, I do believe in him. I believe that if he wrote for me to die today, even with no cause at all, I could."

"So tell me what are you afraid of?" Ryan begged.

"I'm afraid of wounding you, my brothers and my parents." Andrianne spoke. "You have no idea of the feeling that you know you are going to die young and hurt everyone along the way. But is the way life works." Andrianne smiled.

"Drea, you are talking in circles. What is going on? What is wrong? I saw you were worried while you were dancing and you are more worried now. I'm no mind reader or empath, but I know something is bothering you." Ryan said as Andrianne straighten up and sat up on her bed.

Andrianne let out a loud sigh. "I need you to stay calm okay?" Andrianne said softly as she reaches for Ryan's hand. "When I got my memory, I got all of them." She hesitated. "Tonight was the night Ryder was shot. He did not die, but he was severely wounded. He needs a kidney. Your grandfather and your father is not a match but you are." Andrianne said guiltily.

"You are not sure if I would want to do it?" Ryan asked.

"No. You would it was just too late before. But it's risky Ryan. Any kind of operation is risky. What if instead of losing one…" Andrianne trailed.

"Shh… You're not going to lose me. Everything will be fine." Ryan said as he took her in his arms. "When will this happen?" He asked softly as he parted himself from her a little. Andrianne shook her head. "Drea, please. You fixed my relationship with my father, and you see who I am. Nothing will change, Drea. Not significantly at least." Ryan said.

"Around ten forty. I don't know the exact time, I wasn't there, he passed at around eleven. So my guess is around ten thirty, ten forty. I'm not sure." Andrianne said hesitating.

Ryan nodded and smiled at the little girl. "It's okay." He said coaxing the wary little girl. Andrianne shook her head. "What is it, Andrianne?" He asked.

"I got an idea. But Jeremy would get a little pissy at you in school later. And you're not going to like it." Andrianne said. "But hear me out. We have to get there before your dad of your grandfather. So, I'm just going to get hurt a little bit like maybe, a fall that might need an x-ray. I'll tell my mom and all but you have to play along to make it seem real." She smiled.

"What's the story?" Ryan said starting not to like the plan.

"I fell in the bath room." Andrianne said. Ryan start to protest but Andrianne was quicker to response. "You're the one who is going to be cut open. I'm not going to get hurt, just an illusion. I was thinking about a little blood but no, just a little boo boo on my forehead for a few hours."

"Oh my god, I'm a child abuser." Ryan breathed. Andrianne giggled at his comment. "How are you going to do it and how are we going to get there?"

"Orbing. And this." Andrianne said smiling and she closed her eyes. "Immagine nella mia mente è una realtà, uscirà farsi avanti, vedranno la visione che io vedo." Andrianne said confidently as little red marks as bruises came to surface on her forehead. "I'm going to orb us a little further than the hospital parking space just to make sure that no one will see us. Plus it would make you look like the hero." Andrianne teased.

Ryan nodded. Andrianne sweet smile turned into a frown as she sees how determine Ryan was. "Everything is going to be just fine. I promise you." He said. Andrianne reached for his hand. Her touch somehow soothes him. It seemed like his anger, his worry and his fear all blurs away, as they blur away in a shimmer to the furthers parking lot of the hospital. "Thank you." Ryan said as he carried her in his arms.

His heart beats faster than it had ever felt. He knew it was all of Andrianne's spell but somehow, he just could not break free of it. It felt too real. Maybe she wanted him to feel what it was like to lose her for a split second. Seeing her, a verge in his arms unmoving and just lifeless, made him realize, made him scared of what to come.

"I know you can feel me. I know you can hear me. Drea, no matter what you do or how painful it is, I love you. If you can accept me as your partner, let me be your life. Drea, I'd do anything for you." He whispered as a tear fell on Andrianne's face as his foot reached the entrance of the hospital. "Please help me." Was all he was able to croak out as he fell on his knee, sobbing over the little girl, totally for getting about the bigger trouble of yet to come.

"Her name…" Ryan felt as if his soul was ripped out of him and he could not even put together his scattered thoughts. He felt a warm hand on his back. "My god what have I done." He said as he turned. "Dad." He said as he fell into his old man's embrace.

Not once Ryder would know his son was so fragile, a beautiful soul and very much cared about the little girl. "I'll take care of her. Don't you worry okay." He said as a nurse came and took Ryan to the waiting room.

Ryder went to the curtain where Andrianne was placed. "Ughh…" Andrianne groaned as she opened her eyes. "Where am I?" She questioned. "Where's Ryan?"

"Welcome back." She heard the familiar voice that she has not heard in years. "He's outside. You know what happened, Andrianne?" The doctor said.

"It's Rianne for you, Ryder." Andrianne smiled. "Yeah. I fell in the toilet." Andrianne said. "Where's Ryan? Why isn't he here?" She asked again.

"We're going to get your head scan. He's just outside. I can call him if you want." Ryder said to the young girl he once knew. Andrianne just shook her head.

"Just tell him that I'm fine." Andrianne said as she tried to sit up. Maybe her powers were stronger than she thought. Or maybe she did hit her head. The pain was real, the little bruise sure seemed real. Or maybe she believed a little too much.

Ryder just shook his head. "Rianne, you do know that you loved to give Nadim, Riley and I a heart attack right? Don't… Don't do that to Ryan. He's a wreck. He's beating over himself for not looking after you." He smiled as he checked the bruise on Andrianne's forehead.

It was then that hits her that it was not her body that was feeling the pain, instead it was Ryan's agony she was channeling. Andrianne just nodded. "The nurse is going to tell Ryan, you're okay. We just need to scan you just in case." Ryder said. Andrianne just complied with him.

"Can't Ryan see?" Andrianne asked. Ryder just nodded as he asked the nurse to call in his son.

"He was the one that you talked about before right?" He asked. Andrianne just nodded. "You could have told me you know." He said.

"If I did, he would not be here today." Andrianne reasoned. "And I needed him to happen." Ryder just shook his head at the little girl in front of him.

Ryan went straight to Andrianne as he saw her sitting on the examination bed. "Don't you ever dare do that to me ever again." Ryan whispered as he threw his hands around Andrianne's shoulder. "Never again." Andrianne just nodded.

"Your father's watching." Andrianne whispered lightly reminding him. Awkwardly Ryan let go of Andrianne and blushed. "Can I talk to just the both of you for a second?" Andrianne said. Ryder just nodded as he asked for the nurse to wait out for a while. Andrianne smiled. "I did not fall." Andrianne admitted. "It was just an illusion, I didn't know I could do it so strong that I could influence him." Andrianne said. "The reason that we're here is that, Riley is going to come in with a through and through bullet wound on his tummy." Andrianne said as she closed her eyes and remembering the last picture her memory made of Riley.

"What are you talking about?" Ryder questioned.

"Dad, this sounds weird, but just listen. Okay." Ryan said gently.

"The bullet is going to go through his kidney, and he only has one." Andrianne said as Ryder clutched his right waist. Andrianne looked at him. It all made sense. Why he could not give his kidney. It was not his.

"You remembered how Riley used to tell you he was adopted and I'm James' son?" Ryder questioned. Andrianne just nodded. "We weren't. Both of us were adopted. Only that James didn't know he was going to take the both of us. So he changed my name but not Riley's. We are really brothers." He said.

"What happened?" Andrianne asked.

"Two years after you were gone. James and I got into a fight. This was before Ryan. Way before I screwed up as a person. I was in a pre-med college and I was really into martial arts. I was drunk and there was a fight in a bar near my campus. Riley was looking for me to tell me something. Something, which I do not know up until today. The man threw me, he was inhumanly strong and the blow crushed both my kidneys. It was a miracle I survived. The next thing I remembered was waking up with your mother and father there. And Riley was on the bed beside me." Ryder said.

Andrianne asked for Ryder's hand in hers. She closed her eyes as she searched for a vision for the day he was talking about. "Miracle named Leo." She smiled. "Ryan has the same blood type." Andrianne said.

"No. I won't consent." Ryder said looking away from both Andrianne and Ryan.

"He's your brother, dad." Ryan said. "Please. Let me do this. Listen to me for once. Dad?" Ryan said pleading. "Lindsay did not leave you because of him. He takes the blame for all the wrong reason dad. Uncle Nadim and him was never a part of this. Grandpa had nothing to do with her leaving you or me."

"How would you know her name was Lindsay?" Ryder asked.

"Forgive me because I lied. And I lied to you a lot. Mom did not die. Her name was Lindsay and she left us so that she could tell people she had an abortion and went back to her old life. Her real life. Grandpa never wanted me because he thought that I was never your child." Ryan said. "I know her. I know where she is now. Let me do this and we'll meet her together."

Ryder sucked in a deep breath as he nodded at last. Ryan nodded as he smiled. "Only if I do it." Ryder said. "He have to see me if I was going to cut open his son and his grandson right?" Andrianne smiled. "I'll go scrub in." Ryder said before hugging his son.

Ryan turned to Andrianne. "Don't leave me." Ryan said. "It hurts too much." He said as he takes her in his arms.

"Promise me you'll come back to me okay. Be safe." Andrianne said as she whispered as calming chant to his ears. "I'll always be with you." She pulled away as she smiled.


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The silent vibration in her pocket shook her from her light sleep. The semi sterile smell of the doctor's lounge made her realize where she was. Andrianne glanced at her watch and it had been at least five hours since she had been there with Ryan.

"Hello?" Andrianne asked groggily as she clicked answer on the phone.

"Baby girl, how are you? I'm sorry I could not call you earlier; I just got the message from mom. How's Ryan?" Wyatt's worried voice rushed to fill Andrianne's head as she processed the thought of the confused and worried brother of hers.

Andrianne paused for a few second before she answered. "I'm okay actually. I can't say the same about Ryan or Riley. I haven't seen them yet. Ryder asked me to wait for him in the doctor's lounge and he will call me when they are taken to recovery." Andrianne said calmly.

Wyatt sighed. "Has Chris called? Or mom and dad?" He asked with a little tinge of worry in his voice. Andrianne just kept quiet. "Andy, where is mom and dad?" Wyatt asked.

"I don't know. I left her a message and she didn't reply, but she's okay though. You got the message from her right?" Andrianne said.

"Andrianne. Did mom leave you alone in the house?" Wyatt asked.

"No. Ryan was with me. And he giving his kidney was my fault. Told him what happened before. Mom and dad didn't tell me where they went." Andrianne replied. "Chris has been out of reached for a few hours now."

"I think I might know where mom and dad might be. I'll check it out. Mean while, don't go missing on me as well. Stay there okay princess." Wyatt instructed.

Andrianne let out a laugh as she smiled. "Not going anywhere until Ryan and Riley is out of the operating room." Andrianne replied to her brother. "Wyatt, don't worry, I'm a big girl, I know how to take care of myself."

"The day I stop worrying about my little siblings will be the day that I die." Wyatt said before kissed his little sister good night from the phone line. "I'll call you back real soon." He said before killing the line.

Andrianne sighed as she went to the toilet to splash the cold water make herself more awake. The feel of frustration and aggravation was so thick, that she felt like she could explode with it. Andrianne walked out of the doctor's lounge and went to the hospital chapel where everything was much quieter.

The feel of disappointment and stress was still thick, but there, hope and faith exist. Miracles happen. Andrianne sat on the front row bench as she buried her face in her hands. What would have happened if she did not have opened her big mouth and she had not able to feel or think about other people's feeling or thoughts. Her mind contemplates those questions over and over again.

A warm hand touched the small of her back made her head jerked up to see that it was. "I'm sorry kid." The lady said to her. She was not old, yet she was wearing like something people in the Victorian era would have worn. "I didn't mean to startle you." She spoke. Her voice was soothing just by the ring of it.

"It's fine." Andrianne replied. "I'm just a little jumpy." She smiled. Andrianne turned to look around her and she realized that no one other than the woman, the chapel was totally void of people. "Not many people here at this hour huh?" Andrianne said.

The woman just smiled. "It's always like this. People mostly are getting further than their creator. They belief more on the miracles of medicine rather than miracles. I'm surprised to see someone as young as you come in here." She spoke.

"I'm Andy. Sorry, if I'm rude to ask, but why are you dressed like that?" Andrianne questioned.

"I'm Julia." She said extending her hand. Quickly Andrianne reached to touch it. "It's a little weird isn't it?" She said looking down at herself. "Well, I was at a pre-Halloween party that ended up in a mess." She started.

"What happened? If you don't mind telling." Andrianne asked enthusiastically.

"Well," She started. "My sister and her husband as well as my husband and I were at a party, there was whispers of that bad people were at the party, but we didn't really care. My husband got shot and my sister and her husband was mugged." Julia said. "I probably shouldn't have told you that." She paused. "You look oddly familiar Andy." She added. "Why would such a lovely young girl like yourself be here?"

Andrianne hesitated to answer but she felt that she could trust her new friend. "My friend came to give his kidney to his uncle. His uncle was shot as well. So, I'm here to pray that they will be alright. Don't have to be perfect, just fine. It would be enough for them if they could pull through surgery and survive." She spoke as a pool of stubborn tears formed in her eyes.

"You're here with Ryan Smith?" Julia asked. Andrianne just nodded. "I'm Riley's wife." She said as she embraced the young girl in front of her. Startled and confused, Andrianne just sat there frozen.

A sudden rush into the chapel broke them apart. "There you are little girl. I was looking for you. Both of you actually." Riley said as she saw Andrianne and Julia. "He's stable, but he's still unconscious." Riley said to Julia as he hoisted the seven years old girl in his arms. "And my son is asking for the baby he was sitting for." He smiled. "Don't you ever go missing like that again." He whispered. Andrianne just smiled and nodded.

Andrianne laid her head on Ryder's shoulder and she smiled. "Julia from reader's circle right?" She whispered quietly to Ryder. Ryder held back a laugh and nodded. "You guys don't look far do you?" She chuckled.

Ryder let her down as they approached the recovery room. "Apple does not fall far from the tree." Ryder smiled as he walked both the girls in the recovery ward.

"Your father said you cried like a baby." Andrianne said as soon as she saw Ryan's face. Ryan just smiled at her. Andrianne sat on the bed facing Ryan.

Ryan shook his head. "Were you in any trouble?" He asked. Andrianne just shook her head. "Good. I still want to be in your parent's good side." He smiled.

Andrianne stuck her tongue out at the older boy. "Does that hurt?" She asked pointing at the bandaged wound. Ryan just shook his head as he held both her hand from going to the bandage. "You said it didn't hurt."

"It will hurt if you touch it, genius." Ryan said. Ryder just shook his head as he attended to his brother as he saw the two kids were getting along fine. Quietly, he closed the blinds a little as to give the both of them a little privacy.

"It won't I promise." Andrianne whispered really slowly as her hands hovers on top of the bandage and a soft orange glow hovered it. Ryan smiled, shaking his head. "I don't know if it works, but you'll know once you open the bandage later." She said.

Ryan just nodded at the little girl. "Did you cry with Aunt Julia?" Ryan asked. Andrianne blushed a little but she nodded. "Did you cry for me or Uncle Riley?" He asked. Andrianne just pouted as her answer. "Android bird." He whispered as his eyes were getting heavier. Andrianne just made a face then she laid her head on Ryan's chest.

Andrianne shut her eyes but her hand never parted from Ryan's.

_The breeze of the cool mid-October wind was just perfect for their little outing. "This is just a dream right?" Ryan questioned. Andrianne nodded. Ryan shook his head. "It's not fair you know." He smiled._

"_Life is never fair." Andrianne replied. "Enjoy what you get while it lasts." Andrianne said as they sat on the park bench. "And it's your dream. I'm just living in it." She added. "Don't do anything funny. I can still remember this when I wake up."_

"_You're a mean little witch, you know." Ryan said as she laid her head on his shoulder and his arms around her shoulder. Andrianne nodded silently. "But the little mean witch that makes anyone's life worth living." He spoke softly. _

"_I have to go. Just for a second. I will be back." Andrianne said quickly before she disappeared. _

The silent vibration of her phone woke her up yet again. "Hello?" She said quietly.

"Mom and dad are dealing with some stuff that needed the power of three and Chris is having girl trouble that he does not want you to know about. Unless you can block your empathy from him, he would rather text you rather than tell you his emotion." Wyatt said quickly without even saying hello.

Andrianne sighed. "If that's all, I want to go back to sleep. And for dealing with something needing the power of three, mom and dad were really dolled up for it." Andrianne said smiling. Andrianne heard a groan on the other line. "You should have seen, dad. He was awesome." Andrianne added as Wyatt held back a laugh.

"Go to sleep, Andy. And I miss my little Android." Wyatt said softly.

"Bye big brother. I miss you too." Andrianne said as she cut off the line and laid her head back on Ryan's chest. Andrianne took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for hurting you later." She whispered.

_Andrianne walked towards the man who was sitting, dressed up in a very fine suit and was reading a simple paperback. Jane Eyre. Andrianne smiled as she approached the man from behind. "You're all dressed up." She said as she wrapped her arms around his shoulder._

"_You know you never told me why you could never be my special friend." Ryan started. "I have thought long, when you were gone and when you were dancing with Jeremy, but still I could not find any answer. Uncle Nadim gave you this book for a reason. I want to know." He said._

_Andrianne's smile turned into a frown. "You could have just asked me you know." Andrianne spoke. Ryan asked._

"_Not without you having a pre-thought answer, to suit my feeling and to calm my emotion. I don't want the age old I'm too old for you crap. I want the truth." Ryan said as he softly pulled Andrianne to sit on him. "Tell me, Drea."_

_Andrianne looked down on her hands. She could not sense anything from him. It was his dream after all, he can do whatever he wanted. Although telling him the reason would just probably make him too over protective like Chris was. "It's not that I don't want to tell. It's just that I hate self pity and being pitied at." Andrianne said._

_His control over his dream was strong. The urge for her to tell him was very much seem like he was going to succeed. "Why are you crying, Drea? Is it that bad?" He question. "Did I hurt you that badly?" _

"_God no." Andrianne protested. "It's not that." She said. Ryan kept his words to himself and patiently waited for the answer that was going to come out of Andrianne. Andrianne gulped in a deep breath and she took Ryan's hand in her's. "I don't want you to know because I don't want you to be sad. I don't want a relationship just for the simple reason of that I don't want to leave you alone to mend it later." She spoke. _

"_Did I leave you, did you leave me? What, Drea? What happened?" Ryan demanded as he cupped her face so their eyes meet when she speaks. _

_Andrianne shook her head. "I left you." She said quietly. "I left you, I left my brothers and I left my parents. I didn't even had the chance to say good bye."_

"_That was before. You can expect what is going to come. What is there to worry?" Ryan questioned. _

"_I'll die at the age of ten, Ryan. Unless there is a doctor who can find a cure for cancer in the next three years, I might survive, other than that, I don't think I could." Andrianne finally blurted out. "And because you are too much of a brother to me than a friend. I can't lose that." Andrianne said as she disappeared into thin air._

Andrianne could not tell him more. She did not want to see his reaction even though she could feel it and she certainly did not want to see the tears that were going to pour down as she could see pools of them in his eyes. She looked up only to see the curtain parting Riley from his nephew was opened. Julia was no more in her seat.

"Andrianne." The hoarse voice of the older man came out as a whisper.

"It's Andy." Andrianne said as she hopped down the bed and went to the other one.

"That sounds like a boy's name." He smiled. "I miss you, Dy." He said. "You look shorter and younger than I remember." He said.

"Your memory must be hazy old man." Andrianne quipped. Riley's smile turned into a fake frown. "Kidding. I was ten back then, I'm seven now." She smiled. The memory they shared together, although not very many but they were memorable at least and very much hard to forget. The friendship that was bonded was truly amazing. "I just can't believe she spoke to you." Andrianne teased.

"Not until college. We met in college. I met her sister actually, but she stuck. I do understand that it went way back to reader's circle." Riley said. Andrianne nodded. "You are special Andrianne. Magical."


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Summer came too early for her that year. Many things that could have happened did not and many things that should have happen did. In a way, everything fell right into place for her life, except for one thing. One thing that she wished she did not have to live with. 'You'll learn to like her. I promise you that she has changed.' Chris words were much harder to digest, for everything was about Bianca now.

Andrianne knew that it was not her place to command her brother from doing or not doing things. She knew that his love for her was stronger since the day he met her in the past. Bianca was not like any other girl.

"You know, you should really be enjoying yourself outside rather than sitting here with you books. It is summer anyways." A voice said from her door frame. Andrianne does not even have to look at who it was to know who the voice belong to. His mind was just screaming happily since she asked him to be her boyfriend.

Andrianne just ignored her brother and pretend to focus on the book she had in her hand. The book in her hand suddenly shimmered into blue dust and it later appear in Chris' hands. "Give it back." She said quietly as she rose from the chair. Chris just shook his head as he held the book up high.

"You can just take it back from me." Chris said making her come closer to where he was. Andrianne just sighed and went closer to her brother. "You are not talking to me now?" Chris asked. Andrianne just shrugged as a reply. "She's not as bad as you think, you know."

"It doesn't matter what I think of her." Andrianne spoke sourly as she stopped in front of him. "Where are you taking me?" She asked finally looking at her brother, trying her hardest not to listen to Chris' mind right at that moment.

Chris stopped his sister as he went down to her level. "Where do you think? I know what you saw in the past and I know what she was in high school. She's not that person anymore." He said trying to convinced his little sister. "Andy, please give me this one time to make a mistake if you want to call it that. Let me live my life without thinking of the consequences of the future or even the failure of the past. You have to do the same. Unless there are something that you are not telling me about what happened when I left you in the past."

"Grandpa is waiting; can the two of you hurry up?" Wyatt said loudly from the stairs.

"I don't feel like eating. You and Chris go ahead with him. I just want to stay home tonight." Andrianne replied quickly as she turned back to her study table as she shimmered back her book on the table.

"Andy, come on." Wyatt said materializing in front of her. "You can't rot in this room, whenever he's at home. You two were very close, almost inseparable. Now you can't even stand to be near him?" Wyatt said. "Andy, there are things in life that will never go according to what we want." He spoke. "Grandpa is waiting and this fight between you two has been going on too long and it's getting absurd. Be down in two minutes or both of you will get something special from mom and dad."

Andrianne grunted as she pushed both her brother out of her room and changed into more appropriate attire for a dinner. "I'm sorry I can't accept her. Not for what she was and not of her doing in the past. But of what she did to us in our past." Andrianne whispered to herself.

"You okay?" Wyatt asked as he waited for his little sister in front of her room. Andrianne flashed him a fake smile and nodded. "I need more than a faux smile to fool me, Android." He said.

"Still playing that game aren't we." Andrianne said smiling more sincerely.

"I knew it would work." Wyatt smiled his victory smile as Andrianne's hand struck his arm. "For a little girl like you, you are terribly strong." He commented as he rubbed his arm.

"I'm a dancer." Andrianne replied.

"No. you're an android. A strong one at that." He said as they walked down the stairs. "What's with the fight with Chris?" He asked as he saw the living room was already empty. Andrianne just shrugged her shoulders. "It's not Chris is it?" He asked.

"Nope." Andrianne said briefly uninterested with the next name.

"Why do you hate her so much?" Wyatt asked.

"Hate is a powerful word. I don't hate her, I just don't like her." Andrianne replied as she looked up at her brother. "There are things that have yet to come that she did. The thing is, what she did, I could never forgive her. Not back then and certainly not now."

"Can I know what she did?" Wyatt questioned his little sister trying his luck in getting anything out of his little sister. Andrianne just shook her head as a reply. "Did or does Chris know?" Again Andrianne just shook his head.

The rest of the night went on in a blur to most of them except Chris. As much as he wanted Andrianne to be parted from him, he had no such intention for her to be so far as that she was out of his reach.

The night was terribly dark and everyone was already asleep. A dimmed light showered Andrianne's room as to give her little light for the words in her books before she goes to sleep. Softly Chris knocked before entering the room. Andrianne straighten up on her bed as she tried harder to concentrate on the book she was reading.

"Haven't you finished The Twilight Saga a long time ago?" He started as he sat on the foot of the bed, facing Andrianne. Andrianne just kept quiet and pretend to be intently reading the book in her hand. "You know you really should not strain your eyes like this." He said softly as he lowered down the book. Andrianne's eyes pooled with water and the tough façade she was putting was wearing out quickly. "Can we just talk? Like old times."

Andrianne still kept quiet and she just turned away so that her eyes do not have to meet his. "There's nothing to talk about." She said quietly. "And it's getting late."

"There was a time when you just can't stay away from the phone just to call me every night. Just to say good night. Why are you pushing me away, Andrianne?" Chris asked as he lay down on the bed. "I was with Bianca for quite some time now. You were never like this before; tell me what you see or what you remember. Andy, you know I would do anything for you right?"

"I'm tired Chris, I want to sleep." Andrianne said as she curled up on the bed with the pillow covering her face.

"The only time you sleep like this is when you are crying princess." Chris said as he moved closer and removes the pillow on Andrianne's face. "Don't cry princess. Tell me what is going on." Chris said as he thumbed the tears from Andrianne's face. Andrianne just shook her head at him. "Andrianne, please."

Andrianne took a deep breath and touched took her brother's hands in hers. "I swore to him I would never let anyone know of this and I shall never speak a word of it to another soul. The day Ryan was operated on, the few days that I lived on without you in the past was without a doubt the worst days in my life. That day when I tried to call you during the surgery, the same dream came to me over and over again. And you being with Bianca do not help." She said.

"Tell me what I did to make you this angry at me." Chris asked almost pleading to connect to his little sister.

"It has never been about you. It's not you. It never was." Andrianne answered. "It could never be you." She said as she shimmered away.

"Andy. Andy wait." Chris shouted. "And she ran away again. Damn it." He shouted to himself forgetting the other occupants in the house.

"What happened?" Wyatt quickly asked as he orbed in the room sounding alarmed. "Chris, where's Andy?" He asked skeptically.

"No idea. She disappears every time I ask her that question." Chris answered.

"Then why ask? Are you that stupid? She's difficult, but she needs time. If anyone she'll tell anything to, is you. Just wait." Wyatt said as he heads for the door.

"That is the problem." Chris replied trailing his brother. "She rarely even calls me anymore. She just don't talk anymore. She keep burying herself in those books."

Wyatt just replied with a sigh. "Well, I wonder who gave her, her first book." He said cynically. "And you do know she's in the basement don't you. She told me about some kind of sanctuary or something, you and her used to be in."

"She told you about the sanctuary? And you didn't say anything?" Chris asked.

"Let's leave the past in the past. I'm not that person anymore you know. Thanks to you and Andy, I'm stuck in a business school now." Wyatt speaks as he smirked annoyingly.

"She told you anything else? About what had happened?" Chris pried more information out of his brother.

Wyatt shook his head. "She tells you and Ryan more than she tell me anything. She talks to me. She speaks, but she don't tell me everything. But that's fine, because I am bound to find it out sooner or later. She's special that way."

"She wants people to just forget her. She have seen them hurt." Andrianne said walking up the stairs from the basement. "She hated the moment she was born because she was bound to hurt the very person she loves and cares about." She paused. "I just want to be distanced from everyone so that when I leave, I would not hurt them that much."

Slowly Chris moved forward towards his little sister, trying to process what Andrianne just said. "Chris stop. I need the space. I need to know that my brothers are perfectly fine when it's time for me to go."

Chris stood stunned in his path. "It has never been about Bianca?" Chris questioned her suddenly. Andrianne just smiled curtly at her brother.

"It has a lot to do with her. Yet there are things that you should not know." Andrianne replied to her brother. "Not yet. You will someday."

"She's really cheating on me, isn't she?" Chris sighed. Andrianne shrugged letting her brother think about the answer himself. "Shit." He cussed underneath his breath.

Andrianne shook her head at him. "No cussing. Not under any circumstances right?" Wyatt stepped nearer to his little sister and simply screamed the plea of an answer in his head as she said it. "No. As much as I enjoy watching you two don't happen, it would never be as good as finding it out yourself."

Wyatt opened his mouth only to close it again without saying a word. "You're the first seven years old to be speaking in riddles and puzzles all the time. Can't you just speak like normal kids?" Wyatt spoke finally. Andrianne just smiled. "No orbing. Just, tell us what happened? Just speak like a normal person, not like Chris or Ryan."

Chris just squinted at his big brother shaking his head. "You do know she is a stubborn little lady, don't you?" Chris asked. Wyatt just shrugged and sat on the dining chair as he waited for either of his little siblings to speak. "Why…" Chris trailed in his own question. "Never mind, you'll tell me when you are ready. Like the last time right?" He asked.

"I can't tell you. I want to if I could. If I could do it without hurting anyone else. It's in the past, yes. But it felt like it happened yesterday. It felt like I died and lived through the worst part of dying." Andrianne said without making much sense.

"Well, I know I'm no more the evil brother here, but I somehow think it does have something to do with me. Ryan in the hospital, me being bad. Let me guess. I killed Ryan to get to Bianca, thus turning her to get to Chris?" Wyatt said guessing the mind of his little sister.

Andrianne stared at her eldest brother stunned by his guess. "Andy, I might not be the brightest, or the sharpest one in this family, but I am your brother, I don't need to be a mind reader to see what you are screaming about many nights when you are asleep. Only two people that can make you struggle in pain like that." Wyatt said.

"No." Andrianne said suddenly. "You were evil. Yes. Very." She paused. "But you could never hurt me. Ever. You wouldn't. By hurting Chris or Ryan, means you are hurting me. You wouldn't do that." Andrianne said. "She killed him and let Chris to the future so that she could be with you. She had planned it all out. The time, the schedule and the set up saying you sent her back to take him back to our future."

"She needed my powers so you would bow down to her." Chris said quietly to Wyatt. "Ryan tried to stop her?"He asked. Andrianne just nodded. "But that would never happen would it?" Again Andrianne shrugged. "Andy, please. Tell me what you have seen happen. You're killing me here."

"It feels better than being killed. It's a miracle what time travel can do." Andrianne said as she shimmered back into her room.

*******

The noise made by the television set does not make any sense to Andrianne. She curled up on the couch as her eyes glued on the television set yet her mind was fluttering to another dimension. "It's happening." The word flashed over and over in her mind yet she was not sure of its importance. It was two weeks ago that she had the huge fight with Chris. Her senses were spot on yet, she felt so wrong.

Chris gently sat beside her on the couch. "I'm sorry." He started. "Andy, what happened to us?" He said quietly. "I want to be the big brother that over bearing protective over his little sister. I want to be the big brother you have always known me to be. I can't do it if you keep pushing me away like this."

Andrianne turned her head slowly to face her brother. A smile formed on her face as she threw her arms around him. "Tell me everything is going to be fine." She said as her voice cracked. She could literally feel Chris's heart beating much faster than it was and worry overwhelms him.

"Everything is fine." Chris said soothingly as he caressed her hair. "What's wrong, princess? You can tell me anything. Tell me what's wrong? Don't cry darling."

"I don't want to remember anymore. I hate the dreams. Everything has changed but everything is the same. Make it go away. Please make it go away." Andrianne pleaded to her brother. Chris just held his little sister as long as possible. He was stunned and confuse, but he could never let her go. "Make it go away." She said as her voice lowered down to a whisper.

"Make what go away, Andy?" Chris asked finally. "You have to tell me. I don't know what you are talking about."

"Make the memories and the dreams go away. Make the visions go away. Take everything away. I can't stand it anymore. I can't stand the pain." Andrianne said as she buried her face in Chris' chest. "Make everything go away." She pleaded.

"Calm down." Chris said gently. Soothingly he whispered a chant to calm his little sister down. "Just relax."

"Don't leave me." Andrianne said suddenly as Chris parted slightly from her. He shook his head.

"I'm not going anywhere. Just relax okay." Chris said. "Close your eyes." Gently he placed his hands on Andrianne's head. "Everything is going to be just fine." He whispered softly as he concentrated to block certain things in her mind. "I should have done this earlier for you. I'm sorry."

Without a word Andrianne laid her head on Chris' chest weakly. "Why didn't you tell me?" Chris whispered as he let all the images in Andrianne's mind flood his.

"I…" Andrianne started but words could not form quickly enough for her to speak. "I don't know how to." She managed finally. "I tried. Many times. I tried to tell you. To tell Wyatt. But I just couldn't. I don't know why." Andrianne replied quietly.

"I do." Chris said. "You can't keep everything to yourself Andy. You had me before, you have me now. You have big brother now too. We have mom and dad. And everyone else."

"I'm sorry you have to find out about her this way." Andrianne said as she straightens up and faced her brother. She could not feel him that intensely anymore. Although a pinch of sadness wallow her, but she was glad she could live as she was again.

"Don't" Chris said shaking his head. "Don't apologize. It was not your fault. I could not believe it if you have told me before. Not without seeing it with my own eyes. How could she do that? I trusted you with her."


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

He was a senior at sixteen, and she knew very well she might not even finish high school. Yet somehow, she tried her hardest to live her life to the fullest. She drowns her days with plenty activities to make her forget about her day that would come and she filled her nights with fantasies that she was not certain about.

For him, many terms had passed and many challenges she had been through with him. Yet he could not accept that she could never be his. High school ends earlier for him, yet he decided to stay close. His dream was to be with her. Even though she could not be his, at least she knows that his heart was only for her.

Andrianne sat beside Ryan on the park bench as the autumn wind blew temperately that evening. "You don't regret not going to a better college?" Andrianne said as she sipped her hot chocolate. Ryan just shrugged as a reply. "You once said if you could, you would want to go to an Ivy. UC is not."

"I don't have to fly a thousand miles away to get my degree. My dad went to UC, and he turned out fine." Ryan said. "Why do you ask?" He questioned. Andrianne just smiled.

"I'm turning ten soon." Andrianne said suddenly. "I don't have much time left on my clock." She said looking down. Ryan shook his head.

"Drea, you have been saying that too many times. It's not going to happen. We're going to find a way. Don't worry so much." Ryan said kissing the top of her head.

"Ehem." A familiar voice said from behind. "She's underaged you know." the man said. Quickly both of them parted and crimsoned. "That's my baby sister, Andrianne and her old boy friend, Ryan." He said smiling.

Andrianne stuck out her tongue at her brother. "Not a baby anymore, Chris." Andrianne said as she stood up and went to hug her big brother. "I'm Andy." She said as she offered he hand for the other girl to shake.

"Dean." She said smiling as she reached for her hand.

"What's with you and girls with guys short name?" Ryan said to Chris as he shone his victory smile.

"It's short for Deandra, Dr. Ryan." Chris replied defensively. "How's UC treating you? Still have time for your ballroom dance?"

"A doctor have to keep fit. Of course. With a different partner though. Not doing competitions anymore, since my partner is a little out of my age range." Ryan said as Andrianne nudge him. "And a lot shorter than I am." He said as both Chris and him burst out laughing.

Andrianne speed up her pace as she pulled Deandra with her. "Are they always like that?" Deandra asked as she was being pulled by Andrianne. Andrianne nodded. "He's really your boyfriend?" she asked as she walked beside Andrianne and left the boys a good meter or so away. Andrianne just shook her head.

"He's my best friend since I was a little girl." Andrianne said. "I like your name." She smiled sweetly. "Are you a doctor too?" She asked.

Deandra just shook her head. "I'm not as smart as your brother." She said. "I'm a literary arts student." She said. Andrianne's face beamed with a new glow. "I heard you like reading."

"Like?" Andrianne made a face. "I live vicariously through characters within a book. I read almost a novel a day." She said chirpily. "It's going to be awesome to have you as my sister in law." Andrianne teased.

"Dean, can you take her home, I want to have a little man to man talk with Ryan." Chris said as he caught up to the girls. Deandra nodded but Andrianne pouted. "Not going to work today, princess. Big brother's home. I won't be long." Chris said as he quickly went back to Ryan. "Bring her home. No detouring okay, princess." Chris warned before Ryan and himself disappear from the girl's vision.

Deandra was really like a big sister Andrianne never had. She was average looking and very sweet. "You two are very close aren't you." She suddenly said. Andrianne nodded.

"did tell you anything about me?" Andrianne asked.

"Tell? No. Not really. He just talk about you all the time. Even on random subject." Deandra replied. Andrianne smiled shyly. "Even on our first date, his first line to me was; 'Hold on, I have to call Andrianne. I'll be right back.'" Deandra smiled as she remembered their first date out. "I thought Andrianne was his girl friend. But then he told me and showed me your picture."

Andrianne blushed further. "I thought Dean was his roommate." Andrianne said quietly. "He said he was going out for a drink with Dean. I thought you were a guy." Deandra chuckled. "So he talked about me a lot?"

Deandra nodded. "You know he said no detouring? How about some ice cream?" She suggested. Andrianne hestitated but nodded anyways. "I'm not goignt to kidnap you." She added quickly.

"I know." Andrianne replied as quickly.

"You know, Chris was always like this as well if I asked him out for ice cream. You two don't take ice cream without each other or something." Deandra asked. Andrianne shook her head.

"Not really." Andrianne answered. "Chris, Wyatt and I have this little tradition of sharing the same ice cream." Deandra just smiled. "I know it's silly and probably nuts but if I eat ice cream alone it felt like something is missing."

Deandra just nodded. "Okay where would you want to go?" She asked. Andrianne shrugged.

"we could just walked slowly and talk. Besides, he would be worried if he got home first before me." Andrianne said. "He's always worried." Andrianne said softly almost whispering.

"I heard you dance too." Deandra said suddenly changing the subject. She knew something must be going on between the siblings that both of them are not willing to tell her yet, and she was not going to push them. Andrianne nodded.

"But I've retired from competitions." Andrianne said.

"What kind of dance?" Deandra quickly questioned just to keep the conversation going.

Andrianne smiled. "I do ballroom and ballet."

"With Ryan?" Deandra asked. Andrianne shook her head.

"I was with Jeremy Riggs." Andrianne said smiling from ear to ear.

Deandra stopped in her trailed as if she forgotten something. "Wait, you are Rianne Perry. Ryan is Ryan Smith." Andrianne nodded. "Perry. How could I be so blind. You were beautiful on stage, why on earth would you stop at a very young age?"

"Like what they reported in the papers." Andrianne replied as she pulled Deandra back into motion. "Health and studies." She said a little more seriously. Deandra just shook her head.

"No wonder when Chris read that news, he was saying it was crap. What's wrong with you, Andy?" Deandra questioned.

Andrianne shook her head. "Nothing. I just don't feel like doing any more competition." Andrianne said. "There's a reason why both Ryan and Chris took Medicine. But I'll let Chris tell you that himself." Andrianne said. "You'll be sleeping in my house right?" Andrianne asked suddenly. Deandra just nodded. "I have this little secret."

"What?" Deandra asked in a whispery voice.

Andrianne smiled shyly. "Chris must have told you that you'd be sleeping with me and Wyatt's girlfriend in my room right?" Andrianne asked. Deandra nodded. "What he didn't tell you is that usually don't sleep in my room when either him or Wyatt is home." Andrianne smiled.

"He told me that you were his little baby." Deandra said smiling.

Andrianne burst out a giggle as she nodded. "He gave birth to me." Andrianne said. "I mean mommy was the one giving birth but he was the one who delivered me. Am I making any sense?" Andrianne asked. Deandra nodded.

"Absolutely." Deandra smiled. "He was worried during our way here. He said something about you are having a hard time knowing he have a girlfriend. Now I think I know why."

Andrianne shook her head quickly. "Not really. I just don't like him being with his last girlfriend, Bianca." She said. "You're cool. In fact, I'm glad he's with you."

As both of them walked towards the house, Leo, Wyatt and Chris' voice were loud and clear. Ryan's quiet voice sometimes chipped in between their loud cheer upon the television set. "There's a lot of testosterone going on at this time of the year." Andrianne said as she opened the front door. "Who's playing?" Andrianne asked as she entered.

"49ers and Cardinals." Ryan said half enthusiastically. Andrianne just nodded.

"Android." Wyatt said almost jumping out of his seat as he attacked his little sister.

Andrianne made a face at her brother. "Hi old man. Where's your wife?" Andrianne questioned.

"Haha." Wyatt uttered his laugh. "Dean, right?" He said turning to the other girl. "Cassie is in the kitchen with mom." Wyatt finally answered Andrianne. "Andy, don't say a word." Wyatt pleaded. Andrianne just shrugged.

Andrianne gave a sly smile to both her brothers. "It's going to be an awesome thanks giving." She yelled as she heads for the kitchen. "Hey mommy." She said as she hopped on Cassie's lap. "I thought we'd agreed on you calling before arriving." Andrianne pouted.

"My phone died." Cassie said guiltily. "And Wyatt said not to bother you with your boyfriend."

Andrianne look at her questioningly. "Who? Ryan? I was with Ryan."Andrianne said as she hopped down and picked up the unfolded linen that remains unfolded. Cassie just smiled at her. "He's too old for me, Cass." Andrianne whined. "Oh, this is Deandra, Chris' girlfriend." Andrianne said as Deandra held her hands to be shaken.

"Cassie." Cassie said as she smiled.

"Mommy, Dean is a literature major." Andrianne said to her busy mother. "Seems that I have at least one thing in common with both my sister in laws to be." She joked. Piper just shook her head at her youngest. "See mommy, I'm a nice person to other people."

"Deandra, that's greek right?" Cassie chipped in changing the subject quickly.

Deandra just shrugged. "Maybe." She said. "But, I'm Irish. Deandra Murdoch. Maybe my mother was drunk when she named me."

"Murdoch as in Kyle Dodger Murdoch's sister?" Cassie asked. Deandra nodded.

"Cousin actually. How'd you know him?" Deandra asked.

"Cassandra Leigh Cooper." Cassie said smiling. "Sandy Coop."

Deandra let her mouth hung. "No way. God you're a legend." She said excitedly. "You don't look the same." She added.

"Well make ups and lighting does that to you. And I've been out of practice for years." Cassie said. "She's more of a legend than I was. She scored full marks once." She said pointing and Andrianne. Andrianne awkwardly smiled.

"I'm a dancer. Not a skater. I'm used to being tossed in the air. The only addition was the skates." Andrianne said. "You had your partner changed two hours before the program."

"Drea, Nadim." Ryan said as he poked his head at the kitchen door frame waving his phone. Andrianne quickly hopped down from her chair to pick the phone from him. "You need a hand with that, Aunt Piper?" He asked.

Piper smiled at him. "You know that you and Andrianne are total polar opposites right?" She asked. Ryan nodded. "She said something to you?" The two young ladies were so focused on each other that they paid no attention at all to Ryan and Piper.

Ryan hesitates. "She gave me chills every time we talk about the future. She keep reminding herself and I about the cancer. It almost felt like she wants it to happen." Ryan said. Piper smiled solemnly at the boy. "But the more I tried to stay away as she would want me to, the more I fall in love with that child."

"Wyatt and Chris might just skinned you for what you just said, but I know. You were there for her almost all the time she didn't have her brothers. Have you asked her what she feels about you?" Piper questioned. Ryan nodded. "And?"

Ryan shrugged. "She said she likes me more than a friend but loves me like a brother." Ryan answered.

Piper sighed. "She loves you. But she would not want to see you hurt. Not because of her." Piper said. "You know, sometimes I feel like you are one of my sons. You boys grew up together and you are so close, I think it is better that you don't keep that kind of feeling towards Drea." Piper said quietly.

"Why?" Ryan spoke reactively.

Andrianne tapped his back softly. "Because Aunt Piper saw my future." Andrianne said quietly. "There is none. But I'm not going to mope around and do nothing about it. I'm going to live my life. And you are a part of it." She smiled. "Don't worry so much. I have enough people doing that for me."

Ryan helped the ladies to lay out the tble for thanks giving that night. one hand was being proposed and accepted. With Wyatt being with Emma and Chris with Deandra, they were all hoping for the fairy tale ending.

Late that night, Ryan sat alone on the porch swing as he threw his vision further than the stars. Gently Andrianne joined him. "I'm never going to get the chance to do that am i?" Ryan asked vainly. Andrianne just shrugged. "With you I mean."

Andrianne sighed. "look a shooting star." Andrianne said excitedly. As she pointed the departed fragment of the fiery rock in the night sky. Andrianne smiled as she placed a wish deep in her heart, so that no one could listen to it except herself.


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Dancing has always been his passion. Dancing was an excuse for him to be with her. Dancing was the reason he is what he is today. Ryan waited in his car for Andrianne to come out. Twice a week, he would pick her up and drop her off, while her brother was away in college and twice a week every week, those ten minutes in the car was a treasure for him.

Andrianne came out with her sports bag slung over her shoulder as she locked the door. Ace student in her school and a very special person, Ryan wonder where in the world could anything go wrong with this girl. There was one tiny black dot that keeps coming up every time things were getting too happy in her life and she keeps reminding people of it.

"They are asking me to join competitions again." Andrianne said as she threw her bag onto the back seat and shut the door. "And they are offering Jeremy to be my partner again." She continued as she got in the car.

"Seat belt." Ryan said coldly as he looked straight ahead on the road.

Andrianne paused before saying anything back. She turned her head to face Ryan and smiled. "I said no. I don't want to dance with Jeremy. I'm in the classes just for the fun of it." Andrianne said as she touched the boy's hand.

"I hate that you know what I feel and you can read my mind, Drea." Ryan said quietly. "But it pays to practice every day." He smiled. "And have a psychology minor."

Andrianne stuck her tongue out at the older boy. "Anyways. I'm blocking from reading your mind and emotion for a day today." Andrianne said as she rummaged through her purse. "Happy birthday old man." She said as she placed a wrapped gift on her lap.

Ryan groaned. "Thank you for reminding me." He said sarcastically. "I told them to ask you to join the competition again. You were great and still are; just that I never thought they would think of paring you up with Jeremy again. He lost so many titles after you. He's not good enough." Ryan said.

Andrianne smiled. Jeremy was not the strongest amongst the dancer but he was not that bad. Although if she were to compare Ryan and Jeremy, Ryan is a way better dancer. "You're not thinking about pairing me up with you, are you?" Andrianne asked.

"Are you nuts?" Ryan spoke as he pulled over into a parking spot. "I'm out of your age range little girl." He smiled as unlocked the door. "I have this friend, whose brother used to dance but stopped because of financial reasons and he does not have a partner here in the States." Ryan started as he carried both Andrianne's and his bag on his shoulders. "He's in my contemporary class and I sort of promise the kids that the great Rianne Perry is coming into my class before her class."

"You're kidding me." Andrianne said hitting Ryan's arm. "Let me guess, your kid's name is Cal Leprechaun." Andrianne smiled. Ryan groaned. "I did not read your mind, Ryan. You wouldn't call him Leprechaun." Andrianne giggled. "Your kids talk. They gossip about the new kid. Apparently his older brother brought him here after his mother got arrested for suspected terrorism."

"He's been here a week, and the news spreads. Great." Ryan sighed as they enter the dance studio. "Are you coming in?" Ryan asked.

Andrianne shrugged. "Do I get to dance with you?" Andrianne questioned. Ryan shrugged. "Okay, okay it's your birthday, old man." Andrianne said. "And we'll try on Cal after class, that is if he want to. Don't pressure him." Ryan smiled as he passed Andrianne's sports bag to her. "Smiling gives you wrinkle old man."

Ryan shook his as they went their separate ways into the changing room. "Hey, Cal." Ryan said as he entered the changing room.

"Mr. Smith." The young boy smiled.

"Listen, you have to stay back a little later than usual. I'll call your brother and I'll send you home myself. Watch your carriage, because your soon to be partner will slaughter the floor even without practice." Ryan said as he patted the young boy's back.

The young boy looked at Ryan and smiled. "You're partnering me with Rianne Perry?" He asked in awe. Ryan just nodded. "She's okay with it?"

"Only if you are." Ryan said. "Only don't call her Rianne."

"Hey old man, how long do you need to change your pants?" Andrianne called from outside of the changing room. "Lacking speed now, old man?" Andrianne said as she wrapped her hand around Ryan's waist as they walked to the smaller portioned room.

"Someday people are going to gossip about us." Ryan joked.

Andrianne struck a shock face. "Like what? Mr. and Mrs. Smith?" Andrianne spoke through gritted teeth. "They already do." She smiled to the students that were already in the room. "And apparently you did not tell me that I'm underdressed." Andrianne slapped Ryan's hand pretty hard. Ryan just laughed.

Andrianne went straight to the bar to stretch when Ryan pulled her back to the middle of the floor. "We do things a little differently in this class, Andy." He said. "Gather round." He said loudly as he placed his hand on Andrianne's shoulder as he stood behind her. "I don't need to introduce to you all who this is. She has been great enough to agree to grace us with her amazing dancing talents."

"Okay, people." Andrianne began. "Firstly, do not believe a thing he just said. I have moderate talent, same as all of you. Only that I have more experience. Even that, I only have advantage in ballroom dance. So I need any pointers you can give me in this class." Andrianne spoke. "So, Mr. Smith, where do I stand?" she asked. "Oh, wait. Today is Ryan's birthday." She said as she ducked away from him. "As a treat, he'll dance with me." Andrianne said as she put on her iPod on the speaker. "Shall we?"

"You need to stretch." Ryan said with a straight face.

"Afraid of losing touch, old man?" Andrianne whispered as she encircle him.

"Paso okay for you?" Ryan smiled down to the little girl. Andrianne shrugged.

"Track fifteen please." Andrianne said to one of Ryan's student. "Play nice old man, I'm a little rusty on Paso." Andrianne added. The track runs for a little over a minute and they danced beautifully unrehearsed piece. Steps and stunts were done with perfect synchronization as if they were one. "What do you all think?" Andrianne said panting for breath.

Ryan leaned on the railing waiting for a response from his students. Most of them was in awe but Cal were in shocked and a little terrified. "It's a little choppy and unrehearsed, what do you all think?" He asked.

"If that's choppy and unrehearsed, I'm going to be burnt." Cal voiced out.

Andrianne just giggled. She looked at Ryan confirming if he was who she thought she was. Ryan just nodded. "Cal, right?" Andrianne asked and he nodded. "That was unrehearsed, yes, but Ryan and I have been dancing with each other for many years, so the connection is there. And no, we are not dating, thank you." she smiled.

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright, you all have seen enough." Ryan said signing for them to start stretching and prepare to dance. "As for you, see you after your class." Ryan said quickly. "Wait, wait. Look up. Drea, did you eat?" Ryan asked. Andrianne shrugged her shoulders. "Drea, don't give me you didn't have time crap." Ryan sighed. "I'll be right back. Elle, start with the first eight, I'll pick up from there." Ryan said.

Andrianne grunted as she stomped out of the room sulking a little. "I'm fine Ryan." Andrianne whined.

"Chris is going to kill me, Drea. Not to mention my father." Ryan sighed.

Andrianne shook her head. "You're such a worry ward. You're turning into Chris. I did eat." Andrianne protested. "Just not feeling my best this few days." She said quietly. "Chris, don't have to know."

"I'm bringing you to my dad right after class. No excuses." Ryan said as he disappeared into the men changing room. "I don't think you should dance today." He added as he handed her a bottle of lightly colored water.

Andrianne made a face drinking the water. "Can I sign an AMA?" She quipped. Ryan shot her a straight face. "I'm okay." She said almost pleading to Ryan. "Okay, Dr. Smith. Anything you say." Andrianne sulked.

Ryan cupped her face. "It hurts seeing you in pain. It might be fine for you to be sick in the past, but now, it's different." He spoke softly. "Your family trusted you with me. And I want to keep it that way. "If you are not so pale anymore in half an hour, you can go to class. If not, I'll take you to my dad." Andrianne just nodded as she smiled.

"Don't worry so much Ryan. I'll be fine." Andrianne said. "Go and teach your class then we'll go home if that makes you happy."

Ryan breathed a sigh of relief as he stood up. "Thank you."

"Hey Ryan," Andrianne paused as the man turned to face her. "I don't think it's a good decision for me to go for competitions again. Not with you and Chris like this. It would just hurt more."

Not five minutes Ryan was teaching the class Andrianne entered and sat in the corner. "You want to join in?" Ryan surrendered. Andrianne smiled as she shrugged.

"Can I?" Andrianne asked the other students who were already fluent in contemporary. Instantly all of them nodded. "Where do I start?" She asked excitedly as she joined them in the middle of the floor.

"Drea, come in front. I know you think you are much older than many of us in here, but you are still the shortest." Ryan teased as Andrianne stomped her feet until she was facing him. "This is contemporary not ballroom. We don't use heels or shoes." Ryan smiled as Andrianne grunted.

*******

Caleb sat on the back seat of Ryan's car as he drove them for some food before heading back to their respective houses. "Cal," Andrianne started as she turned a little to see the boy's face. "What's your name really? I know it can't be Cal Leprechaun."

Caleb let out a little giggle. "It's Caleb Carson Lecuyer." He paused. "It's not exactly easy to pronounce my name, so leprechaun sounds better than leech, I'd answer to leprechaun any day." He said. "How young are you exactly? I mean, obviously you are younger than me, but how much younger exactly?"

"I'd like to think that I am around fifteen, but really I am ten. I mean I'm going to be ten soon." Andrianne said.

Caleb looked at Ryan with a baffled reaction. "I'm not qualified for her age group." He said suddenly.

"Relax." Ryan said quietly. "She don't qualify either. She's going to be in the under sixteen group and not the under twelve. Which is one of the reason I picked you. Since Jeremy and Frank would not qualify under her age group as well."

"Viola is going to partner you to be your co-choreographer and coach right?" Andrianne questioned. Ryan just nodded. "I was thinking about the competition." Andrianne said as her eyes moved from Ryan to Caleb. "The last competition for this cycle is around middle of this month. I was thinking, maybe we could debut then. But since we are in separate schools and we might only meet once or twice a week, I mean I would not want to infer with your studies, why not we make some sacrifices like not taking contemporary classes for a few weeks." Andrianne suggested.

"No." Ryan said shortly as he parked his car.

"No as in no to the debut or no to the not taking contemporary class?" Andrianne asked.

"No to both." Ryan sighed as they walked into the diner. "All of us need to sacrifice our Saturdays. I have school on Mondays to Fridays, and so do all of you. Sundays are my assignment day. So you two are going to practice every Fridays after classes are over and on Saturdays." Ryan said.

"Beats hanging around with you all day Saturday." Andrianne chipped in. Caleb just smiled. "Wait, I still hang out with you." Andrianne whined. "What are you grinning at?" Andrianne said to Caleb as they sat opposite each other.

Ryan just shook his head and ordered ahead for himself and Andrianne. Caleb hesitated for a second before he ordered for himself. "I'll be paying, don't worry, Cal." Ryan said to the worried looking kid in front of him.

"Are you two secretly dating or something?" Caleb finally asked. Andrianne reacted with a burst of laughter to the boy. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No." Ryan shook his head. "She's always like this when ever people asked her the question you ask." Ryan said a little annoyed. "Drea and I, we grew up together. Her brother is my one of my best friends, and she's like a little sister to me."Ryan spoke carefully as not to let go of much of his emotion in front of Caleb.

"What he said, and sleeping with the coach was so last decade. I don't date doctors either." Andrianne said sticking out her tongue at Ryan.

"This is one more reason for me not dating her. She's a kid." Ryan retorted.


	17. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Andrianne sat quietly at her spot in the library. The place was not really secluded but mostly people just choose to ignore the place. Divided by a piece of glass from the main reading area, the place was somewhat felt isolated and quieter and better to her liking.

Her body was quickly declining its health as she strained her every energy every day of her years to be the best and to live her life to the fullest as she could. Almost every day she was reminded of her past and almost every second, her mind would flash her of what to come.

Miracles happen around her all the time and most of the time, she was lucky enough to be part of the miracle. Somehow, that day, she almost felt like her miracle streak was going to end. A year ago, she had promised her brothers that she would be dancing at their wedding, but at that exact moment she realized that no matter how she wished the sickness will never come or how much she cared for herself, what was written before he was even born will happen.

'_October 9__th__, 2025_

_I never thought I would hear such words coming out from the doctor's mouth apart from the television set. Much less it was for me. A little harmless walk in the park landed me in the emergency room today. I was not hurt. I was not attacked. I passed out while walking.'_

Andrianne squeezed her eyes tightly as a single tear fell on her cheek. She hated herself for existing that day. Since she was a little baby, Chris had made sure she could never be hurt in anyway. No one, no being could even go as far as touch her. No sickness, no pain could even reach for her. Even the lightest sniffle would be such a big problem for him.

She was just getting back on her feet, wanting to be a normal girl, with so much a head of her. She was just beginning to join back the things she loves and she was ready to help the one person she knows needed her help the most, but the day still came for her.

'I'm sorry.' Andrianne wrote in her mobile phone and texted them to Caleb. "I'm sorry, Chris." She said quietly as her body felt limp and heavy. Her vision slowly flew further and further away until all was left for her to see was darkness.

"Andrianne." She heard a voice called. She could not place a face for the voice nor she could feel the emotion anymore.

'_October 10__th__, 2025_

_The doctor advised for me to undergo chemo. I know, if Chris were to know about me, he would certainly void of his plan. He needed to go back to the past. But I could not tell either Bianca or Ryan about this either. I have no other choice but to tell Wyatt. _

_He would never hurt me. I know that much. I am sure that if he does know about this, he would do his worse to use it against Chris. Why didn't I just die from the fall. Why couldn't I just be done and not burden anyone else anymore. It felt like, the more years I spend on this earth living, the more trouble I cause for the ones I love.'_

*******

The whole day that day he could not concentrate on his studies. The doctor giving lecture in front does not make any sense to him. It was almost like he was talking in a language he never learned. No matter how hard he tried to focus he could not.

Ryan stayed in his seat even after the last person left the lecture hall. "Mr. Smith." The older man in the white lab coat called. Ryan as if was in a trance seemed like he was lost. "Ryan." The man said again and Ryan looked up and flushed a little as he realized that the class was long over. "You seemed a little troubled this past week." The older man said as he neared the young man.

"No sir." Ryan said quickly as he gathered his things and carefully placed them in his bag. The older doctor just nods once and head for the door. "Dr. Graham. Hold on." Ryan said as he hurried to his side. Dr. Graham paused in his trail as he looked at the younger man.

"Anything I can do?" Dr. Graham said gently.

Ryan hesitated before asking. "Hypothetically, if a person was diagnosed with brain cancer, the symptoms would be shown months before it progressed to the late stages right?" He questioned. "And the spread would not occur until months after right?"

"Usually, when the signs are readable, that shows that the cancer is usually in the last stages. But there are sometimes that that does not happen. As in signs could be seen earlier on. As for the cancer spreading, that is one thing human is yet to be sure of. Sometimes, the cancer could be in the early stage and it start to spread out at times the patient could be at the end stage but the cancer does not at all spread." Dr Graham explained. "Why do you ask?"

Ryan just shook his head and thanked the doctor before sped to Andrianne's school. His wary turned into his worst nightmare when he saw his little friend was wheeled on a gurney into an ambulance.

"What happened?" Ryan asked as he rushed to the crowd of people were fluttering around. The kids around him just shrugged their shoulder indication the lack of knowledge of what had happened.

His eyes finally caught a familiar face. "Granpa, what happened to Andrianne?" He begged for an answer from the older man.

The head master just shook his head at his grandson. "One of the kids saw her passed out in the library." He said.

Ryan shook his head as he pushed his way to the paramedics. "Take her to UCSF Medical Center. Ask for Dr. Smith." He said quickly.

*******

He felt an ache in his heart but he was not sure of what it was. His concentration failed him yet again and his strength to fight the urge of finding out what had happened was almost running out. The cell phone in his hand vibrates silently.

'Drea passed out, but she's better now. Just to let you know. RS' The text read. The phone almost slipped out of his hand as he felt a lump in his throat. Painfully he orbs and appeared on the emergency stairwell of the hospital.

"Where is she?" He heard a voice spoke through his mouth as soon as he saw Ryan's figure.

Ryan just shook his head. "She was fine, then she started bleeding, they are taking her for a CAT scan." He said calmly. Inside his heart was thumping as if it would escape his chest if it could. "She'll be fine, Chris." He said softly to the broken man in front of him.

"Where's my mother?" Chris asked suddenly. Ryan just shook his head, not wanting Chris to over react in such condition.

The man in a white coat came out bearing news for the family of Andrianne Hope Perry Halliwell. The inevitable news that shattered a broken man. "Where did I go wrong?" He whispered to himself quietly as he felt his whole body weight was supported by Ryan.

"You did nothing wrong Chris. You did all you could have done to protect her from everything. This is not something you can stop." Ryan spoke quietly.

Chris wanted to say he did not understand, but Ryan, of all would understand more than anyone else. More than Chris himself. His heart is truly pure and his love for her was chaste to this very day. "My little baby." Chris whispered.

"She's going to be fine, Chris. But she will be beating over herself to see you like this, when she wakes up." Ryan said softly as he turned away and avoiding the growing lump in his throat.

"Is there a Mr. Ryan Smith here?" A young lady in the pink dress said as she approaches the men who were waiting. Ryan looked up at the nurse but said nothing. "Andrianne is looking for him; can you pass the message if he comes?"

"I'm Ryan." He said out of the blue as he rose to his feet.

His pace was weak. His mind was confused. His heart was joyous he was call instead of her brother. It did not however felt right. "Chris. She would want to see you as well. She would not know you're back."

The two men walked trailing the nurse as they heard the familiar beeping of the heart monitor and the sickening smell of death. Chris trembled as he near the door. "Chris." Andrianne said in shocked. "Chris, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you have to come back because of this. I'm sorry that this happened anyways." Andrianne said quickly as Chris hurriedly wrapped her in his arms. Ryan slowly neared the two siblings as he sat on the other side of Andrianne. Her tiny hand caught his as she squeezed them hard

"How are you feeling?" Ryan said weakly.

Andrianne just smiled as she nodded. "Better. But my head still feels like it had been hit by a brick." She said making a face as she parted from her brother's embrace. "Don't worry though, it could have been worse."

"is that supposed to make me feel better?" Chris said forcing a smile on his face.

"It supposed to make you go back to Brown." Andrianne replied scathingly. "Seriously Chris. Mom will freak if she knows you orbed back here, plus, Dean's going to think that you bailed out on her with some cute patient of yours."

"Dean and I…" Chris paused grimacing, looking away from Andrianne.

Andrianne shook her head. "Chris, what happened?" She asked. Chris just smiled. "It's Bianca wasn't it?" Andrianne took in a deep breath as she shut her eyes.

"No you don't." Chris said shaking Andrianne lightly forcing her to open her eyes. "This is what makes you sick. You don't have to fix everything, Andy. Don't bother about Bianca or Dean or whoever. Just get better." He said with much frustration.

Andrianne rolled her eyes. "I didn't, I wasn't doing anything." Andrianne said defensively. "Okay, maybe a little. It's always is fun going into people's mind."

"Yes, it swells your brain as well. Not to mention a million other thing that could just make it worse. Enough doing it once, Andy." Chris uttered. "I would want to see those things I saw come true. I'd love to see you dancing in my wedding. At yours."

"You love to rub that in don't you?" Andrianne squinted at her brother. "The future is a gamble, big brother. Nothing in life is certain." Andrianne smirked as she laid her head back on the pillow. "But there are always hurdles to get to your destination."

Ryan looked at Andrianne questioningly. "You and words are…" He trailed. "I don't know what to say. Can't you speak like any other people?"

"You'll like it." Chris teased.

"Enough already."Andrianne blushed slightly but her hands never left Ryan's. Chris just shrugged and smiled at his little sister.

"Promise me you'll stop getting into people's mind unless you have to." Chris said seriously. Andrianne nodded. She'd agree to anything that makes him happy. That makes Ryan happy.


	18. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The familiar smell of blueberry pancake filled the air. Andrianne was glad she does not have to stay long in the hospital. Familiar voices were chatting away downstairs. 'Christmas week'. Which means she would get to be spoilt by her brothers and by Ryan.

"Hey, sleeping beauty. How'd you sleep?" Leo said as Andrianne emerge from the stairs. Andrianne smiled innocently as she hugged her father as she kissed his right cheek. "How are you feeling this morning princess?"

"Like a queen." Andrianne said as her eyes set on Chris. The older boy shook his head as he quietly eats his breakfast. "Is that gramps I hear?" Andrianne questioned. Leo nodded. "Who is he with? Sounds like lots of people outside."

"Your boyfriend's family." Wyatt said teasing his little sister.

"I thought we had a deal, Chris." Andrianne whined, pouting at Chris. Wyatt's smile went even wider knowing the tease was not only a tease but it was real. Chris calm face was taken aback. "You promised not to tell."

"I said nothing to them." Chris said defensively. "But you and Ryan is barely a secret you know." He added quietly. "No. I didn't say a word about what we saw. Not to a soul." Chris said seriously.

"I thought I heard a very annoying brat's voice." Riley said as he walks into the dining space. "How are you doing, Dy?" He asked as he ruffled her hair. Andrianne made a face as she dodge her way towards Ryan and her brother.

Ryder just smiled at Andrianne weakly. He was and still is her doctor. He knows every single detail about her health to the point that his son and Chris do not know. The little secret that is protected by the patient-doctor confidentiality. "Any headaches?" He asked quietly as every other people was talking to one another and exchanging stories. Andrianne just shook her head softly. "Fever? Nausea?"

"I'm perfectly fine." Andrianne said slightly annoyed. The older man nodded as he sat back in his chair not saying another word. "I'm sorry." She uttered gently. "It's just that, with Ryan and Chris, I feel so cosseted, so confined. When you ask, it feels like there is another person strangling me."

Ryder just smiled. "I am your doctor." He said. "Okay, I know you are in great hands when you are with my son and your brothers. So I don't need to worry for you going out shopping with them today." Andrianne just smiled.

"Are you cooking tonight?" Andrianne asked excitedly. Ryder just nodded. "Yummy, roasted turkey and marinated potatoes." She said as her smile stretched from ear to ear.

Ryder smiled at her reaction. "It's good that you are eating." He said.

Chris wrapped his arm around his little sister as he joined in her conversation. "If she was not a dancer, she would have been a balloon. So food is not much of a problem for this little monster." He said as a playful punch landed on his arm.

"Am not an android or a monster. I don't eat that much." Andrianne protested.

*******

The mall was packed with people buying gifts at the very last minute before Christmas. A man in the Santa suit sat on the stage as kids walked up and tells him their wishes. Andrianne had never been much of a wish maker and she never did believed in such thing as a Santa Clause anyways.

"Drea, what do you want in your stocking?" Ryan suddenly asked quietly as they trailed behind the two older guys. Andrianne shrugged her shoulders as her hand touched his. "Drea?"

Andrianne looked up at the older boy beside him. "I know." She beamed. "I want something that neither you or my brothers would give to me." She uttered. "You don't want to know."

"Humor me." Ryan said nonchalantly.

"How about." Andrianne smiled as her hand slipped around Ryan's waist. "A no chemo card."

Ryan sighed. "Do you see that shorter man in front of you?" Ryan questioned. Andrianne just nodded. "He got the say when it comes to his little sister. And I, I just got to taste a piece of the good life with his family."

"What's with you doctors? There are so much more than living you know. After life mostly promises you something more." Andrianne pouted.

Ryan shrugged. "I'm still a medical student. Doctors are mostly paranoid to lose patients. It has something to do with credibility or something like that."

"Funny thing to say, you're going to be one." Andrianne retorted.

"We'll make it as painless as possible." Ryan said pouting a little. Andrianne rolled her eyes. "As painless and as short as possible Dy." He spoke softly.

Andrianne shook her head. "Don't call me Dy. Never call me Dy." Andrianne said straightening up her posture as she walked faster.

"Why not?" Ryan called softly as he catches up with her.

"Because you're going to sound like your father and your uncles." Andrianne replied. "Drea's good enough." She smiled as she slipped her hand back around the older boy's waist. "I know what I want."

"Here we go again." Ryan groaned.

Andrianne giggled. "No seriously." Ryan just nodded offhandedly, and waited for Andrianne to continue. "I want a teddy bear. A white teddy with a pink heart pillow." Andrianne said as she hugged his waist childishly.

Ryan shook his head at the Andrianne. "Like that's what you really want." He said, Andrianne just nodded her head and smile. "Okay, I'll find the white teddy." Ryan gave in. Andrianne beamed a sickening smile that he loves at him as she pointed a Make-A-Teddy shop ahead of them.

Ryan sighed. "Please." Andrianne pouted as she blinked her eyes like a little kitten. If Andrianne's persuasiveness even without even literally getting into a person's mind could kill people, she would have been the most successful serial killer.

"Okay." Ryan said finally as the beaming smile took over her face again. "Chris, Drea and I are going to shop around, you guys go ahead, we'll catch up later."

Chris smirked but nodded at the younger man as he pulled his older brother away from them. "Really? You want teddies?"

"Not teddies. One teddy." Andrianne replied softly. "And I need to put this in my teddy." Andrianne said as she pulled out the little herb pillow that Chris gave her not too long ago. "If it's in the teddy's heart, it won't rip." Andrianne smiled. "This thing apparently, keeps the bad things away from me. I never had a nightmare in my life, and I owe it to Chris. This thing has never left my sight ever."

Ryan smiled. "You're weird, you know that. But that makes me love you more." He said.

"About that." Andrianne's cheery face turned serious as she spoke. "I love you too. I don't want to give you false hope but when Chris was sorting my brains out, I saw something in the future. And it's not in the near future." She said.

"That's good news." Ryan said quickly. He was told that Andrianne could only see the future that she was in. "Means that you will have a future."

Andrianne leaned her head on his waist as she smiled sadly. "Yeah. And leave you all alone." She uttered softly.

Ryan suddenly stopped in his trail. "What do you mean?" He asked, puzzled by the whiplash emotion that Andrianne was giving. "What do you mean leaving me alone?"

"I'm not supposed to tell you this, but it hurts, seeing you so miserable." Andrianne said. "I don't want you to love me because I know you do. You love me no matter what. You love me enough to marry me, even if you know that I was not going to live long enough for our relationship to work." Andrianne uttered as her words were filled with frustration.

"You mean it?" Ryan questioned. "I mean…"

"Yes. I said yes." Andrianne said before Ryan could even say what he was thinking. "But that's beside the point Ryan. I love too much to leave you. And you'll turn into Chris."

"Then don't. Don't leave. With advancement we have nowadays we can practically cure any illness. Andy, I'll wait." Ryan said as he pulled the younger girl into his embrace.


End file.
